I Spy
by misschrissi7
Summary: The follow up to THE SEARCH. 18 months have passed since Willow Smithson discovered that her mom was Amy 'Lita' Dumas. Willow has a secret admirer. to what lengths will he go to get her? Lita/Matt Hardy/Jeff Hardy/Trish and a few others.
1. Chapter 1

Willow Smithson has had a very exciting 18 months. She found out that she was adopted on her 21st birthday and she came to the US to find her biological mom who turned out to be none other than Amy Dumas, aka WWE diva Lita. In the short time that she has been with the company, she has built a good relationship with her mom and has a good group of friends who are more like a family.

But what happens when someone gets their eye on Willow and won't leave her alone?

Chapter 1

"Come on guys, It's my birthday and I really wanna go out tonight" Trish asked excitedly "we already kicked Ivory, Jacquie & Molly's asses tonight in the ring. Pretty please?" "Trish, did you honestly think that we wouldn't go out tonight?" replied Willow "we are your best friends and we are gonna get you so drunk!" "Bring on the tequila!" shouted Amy. "Amy Dumas, is that any example to be setting your daughter?" Trish scolded. They were in Las Vegas and they weren't about to miss the party here. "So who else is coming?" asked Amy curiously. "I think Molly and Ivory are coming. They are gonna meet us back at the hotel." replied Trish "I'm not sure who else is coming. But Jeff and Matt will have to entertain themselves tonight coz it's a girl's only night." Just at that moment, Matt and Jeff Hardy walked through the door into the girl's locker room. Jeff pulled Trish into a long, passionate kiss. "So what did we miss?" asked Matt "not much" replied Amy "we are just planning the best way to get Trish drunk" added Willow. "I totally forgot, Happy birthday Trish" Matt said, before a knock at the door startled them all "excuse me, but I have a special delivery for..." a deep man's voice started to say, before Trish started squealing with excitement "ooo presents from my fans" as she opened the door coming face to face with the delivery man "actually it's for Willow Smithson" he added, showing what looked like a very expensive box. Trish's face went from ecstatic to utter disappointment. "Um, excuse me but I never order anything" Willow said, slightly confused "it's a gift from an admirer" the delivery guy said before thrusting the package into Trish's hands and walking off. "Let's open it!" Trish said with curiosity, and as they did they found lingerie made of black lace in Willows size. "Wow. It's beautiful" said Amy "I wonder who it's from? Is there a note?" "Sorry Ames, no note" replied Matt. _I wonder if it can be him again he_ thought to himself, remembering an incident a few years ago with Amy and another wrestler. Amy obviously thought so as she had thought the exact same.

"Guys, can you give me a minute alone so I can try it on?" Willow asked quietly. "Honey are you sure you wanna keep it?" replied Matt "I mean anyone could have sent it and you would be playing right into his hands." Willow just nodded that she wanted to keep it, and as they all left the locker room to go to their rented vehicle, a man wearing a mask and long black coat hid around the corner. He waited till the coast was clear before making his way to the room where Willow was inside, trying on the lingerie. He opened the door a tiny crack and stared at her beauty for a moment before taking out his cell and started taking pictures of her undressing and trying on the gift that he had sent her. _Damn she looks hot as hell _he thought to himself _even more beautiful than I had ever imagined. _He had barely time to close the door when he heard footsteps coming around the corner; he took one more picture and walked away, smiling at with what he had just seen.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I feel really uncomfortable leaving Willow alone like that" Amy said quietly "you remember what happened between me and Dean 9 years ago." "We all remember Ames, but he can't hurt you or Willow" Matt said, putting him arm around her giving her some comfort "he died not long after you left. But will it make you feel better if I went back to check on Wills?" Amy nodded and with that Matt left, leaving Trish, Amy and Jeff to go to their rental.

_This is a beautiful set _thought Willow _I can't believe that someone has sent me this. I would like to know who sent it to me. _She was unaware of someone spying on her until Matt came through the door and startled her. "Willow you ok?" he asked "I saw the door opened a tiny crack and thought that the worst had happened" _but you do look stunning in that set _he thought to himself. "Jesus Matt, you scared the life outta me" yelled Willow, quickly picking up a towel to cover herself "and what do you mean the door was opened? I shut it after you guys left" she added, feeling her face going red _how much did he see? _Willow thought to herself. "Matt can you take me back to the hotel?" "Yeah come on, the others are waiting by the car" Matt replied, as Willow quickly threw on some clothes. "Hey Matt" Willow started to say "yes Wills" Matt replied, unsure of where this was heading "thanks for coming back to check on me tonight" "No problem darlin'. I'll always be there for you" he replied. _I'm gonna have sweet dreams tonight_ he thought to himself. Little did he know, that on the other side of the arena, someone else was thinking the same thing.

On the other side of the arena, the man smiled as he looked through the pictures he had just taken on his cell. _She sure is hot _the man thought to himself _she may even be hotter than her mom was at that age. Wherever you go, I will be there and tonight is Trish Stratus' birthday night out. I will see you there Willow, but you won't see me. _He stopped at one pic and he smiled. He opened a new message in his cell, attached the picture and clicked **send. **_Soon the whole company will see just how beautiful you really are Willow Smithson. Maybe even more than you realise. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Buzz, Buzz**. Jeff Hardy felt his cell vibrate in his pocket, he took it out thinking that it was one of his old friends from North Carolina. What he saw shocked him. "Guys, have you checked your cells recently?" he asked Trish and Amy "No, why Jeff" they replied in unison, and he showed them the picture he had just received from an anonymous sender. "Oh My God" squealed Trish "is that...?" "Yes, it's our Willow alright" replied Jeff, answering Trish's question, "who could do such a thing" she asked "I don't know Trish" replied Amy "but whoever it is must have been watching as Willow took the package" but Jeff cut her off by asking "do you think that the person who sent the picture sent Willow the gift?" Amy barely managed to give her answer when Matt and Willow came around the corner to where the others were waiting. "Willow baby, you're ok" Amy said loudly, running towards her daughter before pulling her into a tight hug. "Yes mom. I'm fine" Willow replied "why wouldn't I be?" "You two obviously haven't checked your cells have you" Amy said before grabbing Jeff's cell and showing them the picture.

Matt and Willow looked at the picture on the cell, then at each other remembering the brief conversation they had just had in the locker room. Silent tears had started rolling down Willows face _I feel ill _she thought to herself _Matt was right. I don't wanna think about what could have happened if he hadn't come back when he did. "_Hey Wills, you ok?" Matt asked in a soft voice. Willow was speechless but managed a nod "can we go back to the hotel now?" she managed to whisper and they all nodded in agreement.

The man was staring at his obsession smiling. He was well hidden, so he could see her, but she couldn't see him. _Even with the tears flowing down her face_ _she still manages to look beautiful _he thought to himself _and the rest of her friends faces when they saw that picture will be one I will never forget. _He saw them get into their rental car and head back to the hotel where they were staying. A hotel he knew very well as he was staying in the same hotel. _I bet that she will look stunning tonight for Trish's birthday _he thought_ that's if mommy dearest will let her precious girl go out tonight. If she does then I wanna be ready_, _only this time it's gonna be more than a couple of pictures_ he added in his thoughts before heading back to the hotel.

"I wanna go out. Trish is my friend too you know" Willow was saying in the hotel room as the girls were getting ready for the night out. "Willow, we've been over this. After what happened at the arena tonight I just don't feel safe having you out" replied Amy frustrated. "I'll be fine" replied Willow "and besides, it's not like I'm gonna be by myself. Whereas I would be if I stayed in this hotel room" "ok fine, you can come" said Amy, finally giving in "now get ready quickly, we leave in 30 minutes." As Trish practically ready, she did Willows hair and make-up."Ivory and Molly are meeting us downstairs in the lobby" Trish said excitedly "and I'm so happy to have my girls with me tonight". 20 minutes later, they were ready and headed downstairs.

Matt and Jeff were in the hotel bar with a few of the other wrestlers and there was only one topic of conversation. _**"Did**_ _**you see how hot that Willow chick is?" "Oh yeah, I wouldn't mind a piece of that if you know what I mean"**_ Matt couldn't get the image of what he saw earlier that night out of his head _damn Willow did look hot _he thought to himself _but I can't go there. It wouldn't be right. She's my ex-girlfriend's daughter. So why can I not stop thinking about her? _ The fight that was going on his thoughts must have shown on his face as Jeff asked "hello, earth to Matt Hardy. Who do you think sent that picture?" "Oh sorry Jeff, I was miles away" replied Matt "but I got no idea bro. I wish I did so I could kick there ass into next millennium" "come on bro" said Jeff "We are gonna go back to the room and watch bad movies all night while the girls are out" Matt nodded in agreement, but just as they left the bar they bumped into Amy, Trish and Willow. "Damn Trish baby, you gonna go out like that and leave me with that image in my head" Jeff said to his girlfriend. Trish just giggled. _She does pretty _Matt thought _so does Amy_. She was wearing a lilac dress, which just skimmed her thighs, her hair in loose curls. Amy wore leather leggings and a cropped rock tee. Then he saw Willow. _Damn _thought Matt, feeling his face go red _she looks amazing tonight. _Willow was wearing a tiny black halter dress which skimmed the tops of her thighs. Her legs looking longer than usual from her high shoes. Her hair in tight ringlet curls. Willow smiled at him. He couldn't help but stare at her _damn that smile gets me every time. _"Well, have fun y'all" Jeff said "I need to keep him (nodding at Matt) away from the bar tonight" before giving Trish a kiss just as Molly and Ivory joined them. As soon as the girls had left the building Jeff saw the look on Matt's face and said "Ok big bro, spill now!" "Not here. In the room" he replied.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You're in love with Willow?" Jeff asked his brother for what felt like the millionth time "yes Jeff. I'm in love with Willow" Matt replied "She's Amy's daughter for God's sake. It's wrong" "How long?" asked Jeff "how long have you liked her for?" "Ever since you sent me that picture from Florida" Matt replied quietly "but she can never know. Plus Amy would kill me if it ever came out" "well that part is true" Jeff said "Amy would kick your ass. Or she might be happy for you. Did you ever think about that?" Matt shook his head "Willow can NEVER know ok Jeff? So please just drop it." "Ok, whatever you want Matt" replied Jeff, disappointed in his big brother. But something was about to make Matt very protective of Willow.

The man had followed the group of giggling girls down the strip into numerous bars and clubs. Always staring at the youngest girl in the group. _She is by far the prettiest and sexiest one in that group _he thought to himself _they don't realise how lucky they are to have her as a friend. Damn that Willow can dance. _He couldn't take his eyes off her. _Not only is she sexy, agile in the ring but she can dance. _He flipped his cell open and took a few new pictures of her. She was unaware of the man staring at her. All she cared about was having a good time with her friends. This angered the man, he wanted her for himself. He looked the girl once more, before dialling a number that she had dialled often enough. Only this time, it would be showing live footage of the girl's night out, focusing on Willow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Matt Hardy didn't know what time it was when he woke up to his cell ringing. He looked at his watch, it read 12:30. _Still early. It's probably one of the girls saying that they will be late_ he thought to himself as he answered it. He looked at his screen and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Trish's birthday celebrations, but the main focus was Willow. He looked for a number, but it was an anonymous caller. "Jeff, you awake?" he asked "you need to see this" "what is it Matt?" his brother replied sleepily as his brother showed him his cell, causing Jeff to bolt upright. "I'm calling Trish" Jeff said "I'll get her to have a look around to see if she can see anyone acting weirdly." Matt nodded in agreement _who are you, you creep? _he thought to himself _and why are you following Willow around? _He could barely hear Jeff's brief conversation with Trish about what Matt is seeing on his cell, but he did see Trish looking around for less than a minute before the caller hung up. "Jeff, he's hung up" Matt yelled to his brother "ok baby, we'll be right here waiting for you guys to get back" Jeff said to Trish, who was on the other end of the line. "The girls are on their way back now Matt" Jeff said softly noting the look on his brother s face "I think that phone call kinda freaked them out a bit" "I just wish I knew who this creep is Jeff" Matt replied to his brother coldly "I wanna be able to protect her" Jeff knew exactly who he was talking about. "I know you do Matt, and I know that you won't stop till you find out who he is and neither will we" he said reassuringly putting his hand on his brothers shoulder. Matt glanced at his brother, feeling helpless.

Willow was having such a good time at Trish's birthday, she forgot about the gift that she was sent a few hours ago. All she could think about was getting back to Matt. She loved saying his name, even if it was in her head. It always made her smile. She must have smiled just then coz Molly and Ivory both looked at each other and said in unison "Spill Willow" What's going on?" Willow just shook her head and said "nothing. Just remembering something that happened earlier on." She didn't even notice the guy wearing the creepy mask and long black coat, standing in the corner of the room, staring at her with his cell phone out, recording her. Trish's cell was ringing nonstop _I bet its Jeff wanting to know when I'll be back at the hotel_ she thought to herself "hey Jeff baby, I won't be back till... What do you mean you can see us? HES HERE?" Trish was screaming down her cell. Molly and Ivory looked at her as Amy whispered in Willows ear "I knew this was a bad idea. You should have stayed with Matt and Jeff." Willow could feel her eyes filling with tears. The room was spinning. _I need air _she thought to herself _I need more than air._ _I need Matt. _Willow ran out of the room, followed by Amy and Molly. Trish looked around the room "sorry baby, but I can't see anyone acting strangely. What do you mean we've gone? Oh do you mean that the call ended? OK baby, we are on our way back now. It's not safe out here. I love you" she said concerned, to Jeff down her cell. Snapping it shut, she and Ivory left the club.

The man was pleased with himself. He had managed to get close to the object of his affections without her even knowing. He smirked knowing that he was having fun causing her clear distress. _Oh Willow, my precious Willow,_ _don't cry. All will be revealed in time _he thought to himself _but in the mean time, I'm gonna have ALOT of fun with you and your so called family. _He saw her rush out of the club and he couldn't resist looking at her. He took his cell out and took more pictures of her as Molly and Amy joined her. _Oh Willow, I'm gonna have so much fun with you _he thought to himself as he watched the two girls comfort her and as Trish and Ivory joined them before getting in a taxi to go back to their hotel. _I'll be waiting for you back at the hotel _he said to himself _I know which room you're staying in. If you're lucky, I might even come in to see you later, _and with that thought, he followed their taxi back to the hotel with a twisted smile on his face.

Molly and Ivory had asked what was going on as soon as they got into the taxi. Willow, unable to answer them, Trish sat with them and explained the events of that night. The tears rolled silently down Willows face, her head resting on Amy's shoulder _I can't believe that he was there _Willow thought to herself_ he ruined tonight, not only for me but for Trish and everyone. _Amy put her arm around her daughter and gave her a hug. "It'll be alright baby. We are gonna find this guy and when we do" she whispered in Willows ear. "I'm sorry mom" she replied quietly "you were right. I shouldn't have gone out tonight. I just wanna get back to the hotel, have a shower and crawl into bed" Amy nodded in agreement "Matt and I will stay with you tonight" she said "thanks mom. I really don't wanna be alone tonight" Willow replied, feeling slightly happier knowing that Matt would be in the room with her.

It took the girls a little under 5 minutes to get back to their hotel rooms. Molly and Ivory were staying on the floor below Willow, Amy and Trish, so they left the elevator first. "Willow, sweetie, are you ok?" Trish asked quietly. "I'm fine Trish. You go stay with Jeff" Willowed replied, lying to her best friend. _I am anything but fine. I have a stalker after me_ she thought to herself_ at least I'll be with Matt tonight. _

Little did she know, that soon the whole wrestling roster would be talking about her and Matt.

* * *

><p>Authors note: A HUGE thanks to Nat-Nat 360 &amp; Sonib89 for their reviews on the first 2 chapters :-) xxx#<p>

Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I just want this night to be over with _thought Willow as she walked out of the elevator back at the hotel where she was staying _I just wanna crawl into bed and forget tonight ever happened. _She was followed out of the elevator by Amy and Trish, who were very concerned about her "I just wish I knew who was targeting my baby girl" Amy said to Trish "I know just how you feel Ames" her best friend replied "I wanna protect her just as much as you, Matt and Jeff do. She's like a sister to them" "I know Trish. It just feels like what I went through with Dean all those years ago, and you remember how that ended badly." Trish nodded. Just at that moment, they were greeted by the two Hardys and the look of concern on their faces. Willow ran straight into Matt's arms and collapsed in floods of tears "hush baby girl. It's ok I'm here now" Matt whispered to her. He hated seeing her like this, _Willow is such a strong girl but right now she looks so helpless_ Matt thought to himself as he helped her into the room before saying "I'll be outside with the others while you change Wills. Just yell if you need anything ok?" Willow nodded, unaware of the man staring at her from the room across the alley way. "How is she?" Jeff asked "not good honey. She practically sprinted out of the club we were in after you called" Trish replied "she's trying to be strong, but I can tell it's really getting to her" Amy added "I don't know what to do Jeff. She's my baby and I've only just got her back" "hey, Ames, we will find this creep" said Matt "and when we do, we'll make sure that he never comes near the Princess of Xtreme again" Amy smiled and nodded in thanks before going into the room to check on Willow.

The man stared across the alley at his victim. He couldn't understand why she was crying. _Oh Willow, please don't cry. It pains me to see you like this _he said out loudto himself, watching her slowly undress and he liked what he saw. _She's wearing the gift I sent her earlier _he said, feeling pleased with himself _one day Willow, you will wear that for me, without me having to spy on you like this. _He smiled as he watched her slowly change into the oversized tee that she slept in, taking in all of her beauty, slyly taking picture after picture of her. He watched as she stepped out onto the balcony. _She looks stunning in the moonlight _a little voice in his head said. He watched her for a few minutes as she stood alone before being joined by Matt Hardy. _I hate him. He ruined my chance with Amy all those years ago, and Matt Hardy will pay he_ said out loud_. I need to get closer to her, see her beauty up close_ he thought to himself _I know which room she's staying in tonight. Tonight's the night I get up _close_ to Willow Smithson, and she won't even know it until tomorrow morning. _

"Amy, I'll be fine. Matt's gonna be here with me and you look as if you could use some sleep" Willow argued. She didn't like calling Amy mom as she had only found out that she was her biological mother 18 months ago. As far she was concerned, her mom was Grace Smithson. "Willow, are you sure that you'll be ok?" Amy asked, concerned for her daughters safety "I would just feel happier if there was two people in this room" "and there will be, Matt and myself" Willow said proudly "ok baby, if that's what you want" a defeated Amy said "I'll share with Trish and Jeff. We'll be right across the hall if you need anything" she added, before pulling Willow into a hug "I love you baby" she whispered "love you too Amy" Willow replied "and you can send Matt in now." Amy left the room and signalled to Matt that it was safe to enter, before going into Trish and Jeff's room. Trish was already passed out on the bed. "You ok Ames?" Jeff asked "Yeah Jeff I'll be fine. Its Wills that I'm concerned about" Amy replied quietly "So are we all darlin', especially Matt" Jeff replied "you should have seen his face when he got that call tonight. He was going ballistic. He wants this guy caught."

Matt entered the room that he was to share that night with Willow. _Does she know how I feel about her?_ he thought to himself. It took him about 5 seconds to notice her. She was stood out on the balcony, wearing one of his tees, which was far too big on her. _Damn, she looks good in the moonlight _Matt thought _and also in my tee. _He smiled at that thought and took a minute to absorb her silhouette before joining her on the balcony. "Hey you, how you feeling" he asked, putting his arm around her "better now that your here" Willow replied giving him a smile. _Damn I love that smile _Matt thought to himself. He'd been having a lot of these thoughts lately but he never acted on them _I wish I could just tell her how I really feel about her, but it's never the right time _he thought. Willow gave a shiver, which made Matt pull her in closer to him. Willow had never felt as safe as she did when she was with him. "Matt, thank you" she said quietly "for staying with me tonight. I feel the safest when I'm with you"before walking inside, followed by Matt. Willow was lying on the queen size bed when Matt entered the room. "So you can have the bed and I'll take the floor" he said "Matt, that won't be fair" Willow replied, smiling. _Typical Matt_ she thought _being a gentleman and giving me the bed so he can sleep on the floor _"come and share the bed with me. I mean, we are both adults and I'm sure Amy would be happier if you were next to me" Matt nodded in agreement and joined her on the bed where she crawled next to him "Matt" she whispered "will you hold me?" "You know I will baby girl" he replied, putting his arms around her as she fell asleep. _I need to tell her how I feel_ he thought as he looked at the sleeping girl lying next to him _she looks like an angel when she sleeps. Even with the tear stains on her face. _He lay next to her, the only sound he could hear was her breathing. He didn't know how long he lay there for, but he fell asleep with the girl that he loved in his arms, and to him, it felt right.

The man watched as Willow moved back into the room, followed by Matt Hardy. He felt an anger come over him like he had never felt before. _Why does he get to be close to my Willow? He's not good for her. He's a bastard. He took my Amy all those years ago and now he's taking my Willow! I need to get close to her. I need to get close to her now! I need to save her from making the biggest mistake of her life. _He picked up his cell and some long blonde hair from the table in his room and left in a hurry, just as a twisted thought came into his head. He rushed across to the hotel where she was and inside her room in less than 10 minutes. She was curled up in Matt's arms _he makes me sick _he thought as he saw them lying together. He took a picture of the pair of them together and cut a strand of her hair as reminder of his success, and he placed the blonde hair on the edge of the bed. He left the room after a few minutes, his mission was complete. He went back to his own hotel room and uploaded them onto his laptop. He flicked through them, selecting his favourites, including the one he had just taken of Willow and Matt together as he set up a new email, he attached the pictures and sent them to everyone in the company. _Oh Willow_, y_ou'll know who I am soon enough _he said to himself, with a twisted smile. _But first there's someone who I need to deal with, you and your so called family are going to do it for me, without even realising it._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: i own Willow Smithson, i wish i owned everyone else, but i dont :-(<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far :-)**

**Chapter 5 coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jeff Hardy was unsure what woke him that morning. He looked at the blonde haired woman lying next to him and smiled. _Trish is beautiful when she's sleeping _he thought to himself _I'm so lucky to have her in my life. _He kissed her temple and picked up his cell to see what time it was. His cell showed that it was 6:30, but a little envelope in the top corner grabbed his attention_ who is sending me emails this early?_ he thought to himself. His curiosity got the better of him and as he opened it, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His brother and his best friend's daughter, asleep with their arms around each other. _I need to speak to Matt. I need to find out what's going on with them_ he thought. Trish slowly opened her eyes and noticed her boyfriend staring at his cell "what you looking at baby?" she asked quietly, the other person in the room was still asleep. Jeff, unable to answer showed her the images on his cell. Her reaction was the same as Jeff's just a few minutes earlier. "Do you think that they know?" she asked, the image changed into the one of Matt and the young girl together in the bed "Amy is gonna freak when she sees this!" she added loudly. "Amy's gonna freak when she sees what?" the other person said grumpily from the other bed "Sorry Ames. Didn't mean to wake you" Jeff said apologetically "but you need to see this" as he showed her the images. Amy didn't say anything, but she could feel herself getting angrier at the images. When the last image came onto the screen, she got up from her bed, and stormed across to the room opposite. "MATTHEW MOORE HARDY, OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Matt Hardy woke up unusually early that morning, he took one look at the young girl lying next to him and smiled _Willow, you look so peaceful, I wanna tell you so much how much I love you _he thought to himself _but it's never been the right time. I wanted to tell you 18 months ago when we found Amy and discovered she is your mom. Now that creep is all over you and I just wanna protect you. _He smiled as he watched her sleeping. All of a sudden, he heard a loud banging on the door and a voice outside yelling "MATTHEW MOORE HARDY, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW" he got up and opened the door, only to be met with a fist to his face. "Jesus Amy. What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked "THIS IS WHATS WRONG. YOU SHARING A BED WITH MY DAUGHTER AND LETTING THIS CREEP TAKE A PHOTO OF YOU TWO!" she yelled back at him "What are you going on about mom?" Willow asked, having been woken up by all screaming. Jeff and Trish came running across the hall way and said in unison "check your cells" Matt and Willow did that and their faces dropped. "How did he get this picture?" Willow asked quietly, close to tears. She felt violated. She clung to Matt. "Wills, you're shaking" Matt said quietly "come on honey, sit down on the bed" _I think I'm gonna vomit _Willow thought to herself. "Matt, answer me!" Amy was so angry now _he's my ex boyfriend. He was in bed with my daughter! He should have been protecting her! _she thought to herself _I need answers._ "What were you doing in bed with my daughter" she snarled at him "Amy..." Matt started to reply, but was cut off by Willow, the tears silently rolling down her cheeks "I asked him to share the bed with me. I was scared after what happened in the club last night that I asked Matt to hold me and I'm glad I did coz for the first time last night I felt safe. So if you wanna blame someone Amy, blame me, not Matt." "I'm so sorry baby" Amy said quietly "I'm sorry for punching you Matt, but I'm just really worried that this is gonna go the same way as me and Dean. I mean we don't know who is behind this, let alone know where to start looking." "I might know where we can start" a quiet voice said from behind them "look what I just found on the edge of the bed" Trish added, holding up the few strands of long blonde hair.

The man was sat on the balcony of his hotel room, listening to the argument that was happening in the room across the alleyway from his and smiled. _It sounds like my plan is working _he thought quite proudly to himself _now that I've created that tension in their little family and framed __**him**__, I can just sit back and relax for now. _He took out his cell phone and dialled a number "hello, can I have a gift delivered tonight? It's for a Willow Smithson. You'll find her at the Mandalay Bay Events Centre. Can it be delivered AFTER 10:30 tonight? Thank you very much" _Oh Willow, if you liked last night's gift, wait until you see tonight's. _

Breakfast was a nightmare for all five friends. It soon became evident that everyone had seen those pictures and couldn't help but make silly comments every time they saw Matt or Willow. **"Matt you lucky SOB getting to sleep with the hottest chick on the roster. How long you been doing it?" "Hey Willow, wanna give me a private show? Your body is smokin'" **"Can we get outta here?" Willow asked quietly, the others nodded in agreement, noticing that she was visibly close to tears. They headed back up to their rooms, where they tried to work out who the hair could belong to. They didn't have to wait very long as they were interrupted by Matt's cell ringing. "Hey Steph, what's happening? Yeah sure I can come over now. You wanna talk to Willow too? Yeah we'll head over there now. See ya soon" "what does Steph want Matt? Willow asked "I dunno Wills. She just said that she wanted to talk to us" he replied "I just hope that she hasn't seen those pictures and got a crazy story from them. You guys stay here. Try and figure out whose hair that is."

It took them a little over 30 minutes to get to Stephs office. Matt could feel Willow shaking as he held her hand. "It'll be ok Wills. I promise" he said reassuringly. Willow managed a smile. _If I had to face Steph with someone, I'm glad its Matt_ she thought to herself. Matt knocked on the door and a soft voice said "Come on in." As they did, they noticed Steph was sitting behind a makeshift desk with a load of papers on it and a laptop. "Hey guys, thanks for coming down on such short notice" she said softly "I asked you to come down here today coz I need to know, what's going on between you two? Are you in a relationship or..." "Steph, there is absolutely nothing going on between Willow and myself" Matt said "if there was, you would be one of the first people we would tell after everything you did 18 months ago" _Shit, she's seen the pictures _Willow thought to herself. "Willow are you ok? You're white as a ghost" Steph asked in her soft tone. "You've seen them haven't you?" Willow asked shakily "you've seen the pictures." "I'm sorry Willow, but, yes I have. Is there anything you wanna tell me?" _Yes _a voice screamed in her head but she was unable to speak. Matt looked at her and asked "do you want me to tell Steph?" she nodded and Matt explained to Steph about the gift and the stalker. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Willow, I didn't know. I thought it was someone pulling a prank" Steph said "I'll get you some extra security for your match tonight" "Steph, I'll be fine as long as I got Matt, Amy, Jeff and Trish with me" Willow said "ok honey, if your 100% sure that's what you want. But when the show opens I want you two in the ring explaining to the fans about pictures as they are online" Steph said "and if anything like this happens again, I wanna know about it ok?" Matt and Willow nodded in agreement, "you'll be the first to know Steph" Matt said as they left the room and headed back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel, there had been a breakthrough in trying to discover whose hair they had found. Trish remembered that there were 3 guys with that length and colour hair on the roster, but one of them was currently out with a broken foot, which leaves two guys that the Hardys have had a long running feud with, but only one of them was currently in Las Vegas.

Later that night, Matt and Willow made their way down to the ring to dispel any rumours that they were in a relationship. The fans were going wild. Willow looked around at the signs in the audience. All she could see were the ones that referenced the pictures that were online. "To all the fans who think they know what is going on between us, you are wrong" Matt said, his voice full of confidence "Willow and I are not involved in a romantic relationship. Those pictures were taken and distributed without permission and..." he was cut off by a booming voice coming from backstage "Come on Matt, cut the BS we've all seen the photos and you two are looking extremely cosy" and as the voice said it, the images came flashing up on the titantron "see Matt, I know you far too well and I knew when you're lying" the voice said, getting closer to the top of the ramp "and when I beat you and your little girlfriend tonight, I'll prove to you that I am also the better wrestler" "Matt, I don't like this" Willow whispered " and what does he mean 'when I beat you and your little girlfriend? Steph never said anything about a tag match earlier" Matt shook his head. Willow took the mic from him "if you think that you're the better wrestler, why don't you come on out here and face us like a man? Or are you scared that you will get your ass kicked by a girl?"_That's my girl _Matt thought to himself _you are even more beautiful when you're angry. _"All will be revealed very soon" said the voice "I'll see you two lovebirds in the ring later on" leaving Willow and Matt even confused as to who their opponent is.

The man watched backstage on a TV in an unused locker room as he gave a twisted smile. _Yes, _he thought to himself _my plan is coming together quite nicely now. You 3 are gonna take care of each other for me. And Willow, you will love my next surprise for you. _

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Thanks 2 Nat-Nat 360 for the last review xxx :-)<strong>

**Chapter 6 coming soon**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Steph, what's going on? You never said anything earlier about me and Willow having a tag match together" Matt shouted at Steph "Matt, that is because it's just been announced by daddy. If you have a problem, take it up with him" Steph replied. Matt didn't say a word. He knew better than to cross Vince and say no to him. "Well can you at least tell me who we are facing?" Matt asked "sorry Matt, but I honestly don't know who you and Willow are up against" Steph replied "you know that I would tell you if I knew. Especially after what you told ne earlier." Matt nodded his head in agreement "I'm sorry Steph. I know that you would tell us if you could" Matt said apologetically "I'm just so worried about Willow and the creep" "I know you are Matt, but you gotta focus on your match tonight" and with that Matt left Stephs office.

Willow was pacing in the locker room that she was sharing with Jeff, Amy and Trish. _I recognise that voice_ she thought to herself _is he the guy that's following me around? _She couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen. "Hey, earth to Willow?" Jeff said "sit down, you're making me nervous" "oh, sorry Jeff. I just can't stop thinking about that voice" Willow replied "you know that nothing is going on between me and Matt right?" _but I wish there was _she thought to herself "yeah we know Wills" Trish replied "you've only told us like 1 million times today" Willow giggled "ok Trish, slight exaggeration there" as Matt stormed into the room. "Steph had only just found out about the match just before us. Apparently Vince has set it up and we have no idea who our opponents are" Matt said before anyone could ask him. "So basically, we are screwed Matt?" Willow said "Pretty much" he replied and nodded. "Could tonight get any worse?" she asked rhetorically. And the night did get worse. Trish lost her women's belt to Ivory, Jeff narrowly defeated Buh Buh Ray and the match between Amy and Jazz ended in a no contest due to constant interference from the other divas. Matt and Willow made their way to the ramp in silence. "Hey Matt" Willow said quietly "we are gonna kick ass tonight" Matt pulled Willow in for a hug "I know" as they headed out down to the ring. They didn't have to wait long to find out who their opponents were. The music blared and the fans went wild for Edge and his partner, Molly. "Matt, its Adam. Adam has long blonde hair!" Willow whispered, Matt nodded "Don't worry Wills. I'll take care of him" as Willow and Molly went to their corners of the ring. It was a long, fought battle. Numerous 2 counts on both sides, Matt and Edge were battered and bruised, Matt the more hurt out of the two males. Willow and Molly were desperate to be tagged in. Matt got to Willow first who was raring to go and pulled Edge back into the ring. She nailed the moonsault and got the 3 count "**and here are your winners Matt Hardy and Willow." **Molly gave willow a smile as if to say well done as they walked back to their locker room.

"Well done Wills" Jeff yelled as they walked into the locker room. "I knew you could beat him honey" Trish shouted, running over to her friend and hugging her. The celebration lasted less than 5 minutes when there was a knock on the door. Amy opened it and found a box on the floor outside. She gasped loudly when she read the label. _**For my precious Willow. **_"Hey Ames, who is it?" Matt asked, as she turned around with the box in her hands. "It was him. He was here" she said shakily. She put the box down and Willow opened it. Inside was a Silver Tiffany bracelet, all the pictures that he had taken of her and more blonde hair. Willow dropped the box onto the floor and tried to back away, but something was stopping her. She could feel the tears rolling down her face "let me go" she whimpered but she couldn't escape. "Hush baby girl. I'm here" she heard Matt say to her. Willow buried her head into his chest as he held her. Jeff, Trish and Amy had gone to see Steph about getting some extra security for Willow for the next shows. "Matt, can we go home?" Willow asked "I don't wanna stay here a second longer" "we are just waiting for the others to come back from Stephs office then we can go" Matt whispered as he held her as she fell asleep in his arms. _I won't let him get away with this _he thought to himself as he looked at the fragile girl lying in his arms.

"Guys what's going on?" Steph asked "Willow received another gift" Amy said "Steph is it possible to get some extra security for her at the next show?"Jeff asked "I've never seen her this scared" "or Matt this protective" piped up Trish. "Yeah should be fine. Oh and tell them nice win tonight" Steph replied, as they nodded and left the room and headed back to the locker room. When they got there, Matt pressed a finger to his lips as if to tell them not to make a noise as Willow was sleeping. "What did Steph say about the extra security?" he asked in a whisper "She said that it should be ok" Jeff replied. "Guys, can we go home now?" asked Amy. Matt, Jeff and Trish nodded in agreement that it was time to leave. Jeff picked up Matt's bag, Amy picked up Willows bag and Matt carried Willow to the car. He put her in the back seat, he climbed in next to her and Trish sat on the other side. Jeff and Amy sat in the front. "Let's go home guys. Home to North Carolina"

Over the next few weeks, the gifts and pictures kept on coming, they continued to feud with Edge, thinking that he was the stalker. Until one night, Willow was to receive a phone call which would change everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Thanx 2 Nat-Nat360 for the review of chapter 5 :-) <strong>

**Chapter 7 coming soon...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Steph promised, Willow had extra security outside her locker room and by the ring every night, but somehow the stalker still managed to find out which room she was staying in at every hotel they went to. Since the stalking began, she had taken it in turns sleeping in the same room as the four people she trusted the most, Matt, Jeff, Trish and Amy. Tonight's episode of Raw was filmed in North Carolina, so she would be returning to the house she was sharing with Matt and Amy. _I hope that he doesn't know where I am staying tonight _she thought to herself as she made her way to the ring with Trish a_nd if he does then I will be surrounded by my three best friends and my mom, _unaware that she was being followed.

Matt Hardy waited backstage with Jeff for Willow to finish her match. He couldn't be by her side tonight as he had a championship match of his own tonight. _I really need to be down by ringside with her _he thought to himself _something bad is gonna happen, I can feel it. _The concern must have shown on his face as Jeff said "Matt, she'll be ok. She's one of the toughest chicks I know" "I know bro" he replied "but it still doesn't stop me from worrying about her. This stalker thing has got her really shaken. I've never seen her this scared" "I know Matt. But she needs you to stay strong for her" Jeff said quietly as he read the text message he had just received from Amy, who was at home:

**Look after Willow tonight. Something bad is gonna happen. I can feel it x**

The bad feeling that Matt and Amy had was more than a feeling. Willow lost her match to Jazz due to interference from Edge, sick of her accusing him of stalking her. He ran into the ring and speared her, with knocked her out giving Jazz the 3 count as Trish chased him backstage. Willow was barely conscious when the Hardys ran down to ringside to help her backstage "Matt, what happened?" she asked in a whimper "I remember going for the Twist of Fate, then the announcer calling Jazz the winner" "Edge happened" he replied, as he kissed the side of her head "and he will pay for that." They didn't walk very far before Trish caught up with them "he was too fast for me" she gasped "I chased him into the car park, but he drove off" "It's ok baby" Jeff replied, putting his arm around her "he won't have gotten far." Jeff didn't know just how right he was. Edge came back and interfered in Matt's match, running into the ring from the crowd and hitting him with a steel chair. Matt grabbed the mic from the ringside announcer and yelled "Edge you SOB, this obsession with Willow has gotta stop NOW! Me and you tomorrow night" "You're on Matt" Edge replied "and I will say it once again, I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH WILLOW"

"Matt I don't want you getting hurt again because of me" Willow said as they drove back home "Wills, he cost us our matches tonight and he's the guy that's been stalking you for weeks" Matt replied, grumpily. "What if it's not him though? I've never done anything to him to make him come after me like this" she questioned. _I don't get her_ Matt thought to himself _she's defending the guy whose stalking her! _"I dunno Wills. It's a possibility" he replied "but it's likely that he is the guy who is stalking you" "Hey Matt?" Willow said sleepily "can I stay with you tonight?" she asked "you know you can darlin'" he replied, pulling up the driveway to his house. "Looks like Jeff and Trish are already here" Matt said, noticing Jeff's car outside his house. Willow didn't reply, but nodded in agreement. She had barely stepped out of the car when Amy ran out the house and pulled her daughter into a tight hug "Willow, are you ok? I saw what Edge did to you tonight. AND WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU MATT? YOU'RE SUPPPOSED TO BE PROCTECTING HER!" "Hey Amy chill" Willow replied "It's not Matt's fault. He had a match later on and I told him to wait backstage. And if you didn't notice, but Edge screwed Matt too" "I know baby, I felt so bad not being there for you tonight" Amy said "Matt, you better kick his ass tomorrow night" "you know I will Ames" Matt replied with a smile "come on, let's get inside" as he put his arm around Willow. "Come on guys, the movie is all set up. We have popcorn, beer, soda everything" Trish yelled. She had already changed into her tiny Tinkerbell pyjamas and was snuggling with Jeff on the larger couch. Amy was in her tartan pyjamas, on the smaller sofa with a bag of chips. Matt was in the kitchen. "Alright Trish, I'll be down in a second" Willow yelled, as she was changing into Matt's old, oversized Team Xtreme tee, unaware that her stalker was outside, taking pictures of her and listening to her conversations.

_Oh Willow, will you ever stop being so beautiful? _The man thought to himself outside _I have another gift for you, but this is a gift that I need to give you in person. I need to get you alone, which is gonna be hard as the elder Hardy won't leave your side. But my plan is coming together. You are taking care of him for me. That is something. _Little did he know that his opportunity to be alone with Willow would happen later that night.

It didn't take long for Willow to fall asleep that night. She fell asleep as soon as the movie started, so Matt carried her upstairs to bed and never came back. Amy went to bed half way through the movie, leaving Trish and Jeff alone for the first time in weeks. "When are those two gonna get together" Trish asked "huh, what are you on about?" Jeff replied, thinking that she was referencing the movie they were watching "Matt and Willow." She said. _Oh shit_ Jeff thought _what does she know? "_I mean it's obvious that they like each other" "true, they do" Jeff replied "but it'll never happen. Matt's too scared to make a move on her." "Well it looks like I picked the right Hardy boy then" Trish said flirting with Jeff, before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Jeff picked up his petite girlfriend and carried her upstairs, leaving the movie running.

Willow didn't know how long she had been asleep for when she was woken up by the sound of her cell ringing. She looked at the clock next to Matt's bed, it showed 4:30am. _Who the hell is calling at this hour _she thought to herself. She quietly slipped out of the bedroom and went downstairs. She turned TV and DVD player off as they were showing a blank screen and she sat down and accepted the call. "Hello" she said, still half asleep "who is this?" "Hello, is this Willow Smithson?" a woman's voice said calmly "this is Diane Potter, I live next door to Mike and Grace. You are the only family they have, and I didn't know who else to call" "hey Diane, I remember you. Thom and Laura's mom right? Is everything ok with Mom and dad?" Willow said "Oh Willow, I don't know how to say this, but Mike and Grace are in hospital. A drunk driver drove his car into them head first" Diane said "Are they ok Diane? I'm coming back to the UK straight away" Willow said shocked, but before Diane could answer, the call was cut off. _Shit, _Willow thought _Mike and Grace. I need to be there. _Willow called Steph and explained the situation about her parents and Steph immediately gave her the time off. She quickly packed a bag and scribbled a note down explaining what had happened and where she was going and left before anyone realised she was gone.

The man had been waiting outside all night, watching and waiting for the opportune moment to catch Willow alone. He smiled as he heard the conversation about her going back to the UK_ that's where I will get you alone. This is where all will be revealed_ he thought to himself and he followed her to the airport, and more importantly, back to her house in the UK.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 coming soon... :-)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a few hours before anyone else in the house woke up and discovered that Willow had gone. Everyone was concerned for her as she had never just run off like this before. Jeff and Trish had gone out to all the local spots where they used to hang out, Amy was looking in the small wooded area next to the house and Matt was searching the house. Not one of them noticed the message that Willow had left for them on the fireplace. It was another hour before they were all sat back in Matt's living room "you don't think that he's got her?" Trish asked quietly "I hope not, coz if he has, so help him God, as I will kick his ass into next millennium" Matt replied. Jeff was staring at the fireplace "um guys" he said quietly, pointing to the note, "how long has that piece of paper been there?" nobody said a word as Matt got up and headed over to the fireplace. As he picked up the bit of paper he said "it's her writing" "so where is she Matt? Where is my little girl?" Amy asked. Matt said nothing, reading the quickly glancing over the note. "She's not here" he said quietly "that, Matt, is evident" Amy said frustrated "no, I mean she's not here as in here in the US anymore. She's gone back to the UK." "What? Why?" Trish asked "shall I read what she has written?" Matt asked, Trish, Jeff and Amy nodded their heads "ok, here goes"

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry if I scared you this morning by not being there but I had to go. It's nothing to do with you or the stalker but I have had to return home for a few weeks. I had a call this morning at 4:30, my adopted parents, Mike and Grace have been in an accident and are in hospital. No-one knows just how bad the damage is but I need to be there for them. I'm the only family they have left. I don't want you guys worrying about me, especially Amy, but I will contact you once I know more about my parents' condition. **

**I've already cleared it with Steph that I can have the next few weeks off, so you don't need to worry about that. **

**Love you guys **

**Willow xoxo**

**Ps. Matt good luck in your match tonight against Edge **

No-one said a word for a few minutes; they were all trying to take in what Matt had just read out to them. _Why didn't you just wake me Wills? _Matt thought to himself "she shouldn't have to deal with this by herself" Trish said quietly "I mean she's getting stalked and now this? I really don't think that someone this vulnerable should be alone right now" "I agree" said Jeff, but before anyone could say anything else, they were interrupted by Matt's cell ringing. Matt answered, it was Willow but he had never heard her this upset before. "Hey Willow, you had us all worried. What's the latest on your mom and dad? Oh honey I'm so sorry. Do you want us to do anything? Ok, I'll speak to Steph and see if we can leave after tonights show. Stay strong baby girl and we will be with you as soon as we can ok? We love you" he was saying. Amy, Trish and Jeff looked at each other as if something was wrong. Matt came back into the room, his face sunken, as the others looked at him. Finally Jeff spoke and asked "what's going on with Willow?" "Her parents, Mike and Grace" Matt replied "their dead."

Willow didn't know how long she had been in the air for, _has it been hours or minutes?_ All she cared about was getting to her parents at the hospital. _Please God, let them both be ok _she thought to herself _should I have woken Matt and told him what was going on? Will they find my note? _She could feel a tears rolling down her cheek, which she quickly brushed away. Luckily, the plane was only 30 minutes from landing and Willow got through customs without a hitch. She jumped into the first cab that she could see and sped off towards the hospital. She got to the hospital in record time and she ran to the nurse on reception "Where are Mike and Grace Smithson?" she asked "I'm Willow, I'm their daughter" "follow me Miss Smithson" the nurse replied. The nurse took Willow up to the 5th floor and led her into a quiet room. "Dr Harper, this is Willow Smithson" the nurse said quietly "she's here for Mike and Grace Smithson" Dr Harper nodded and asked the nurse something quietly so that Willow couldn't hear what they were saying. The nurse shook her head and left the room, leaving her and Dr Harper alone in the room. The Dr was trying to give Willow an update but she couldn't understand what he was saying "Look Dr Harper, can you just take me to see my mom and dad?" she asked, "follow me" he replied "but please be aware they won't look like your parents. They have both suffered life threatening injuries" Willow nodded as he led her into the room where her parents lay, the tears streaming down her face as she entered. She had been in the room less than a minute before she heard a beeping noise from Mike's bed and was ushered out of the room. A few minutes passed and Dr Harper came out "I'm sorry Miss Smithson, we tried our hardest but we couldn't save him" Willow was shaking _shit, my dad's gone? I can't breathe _"can I see my mom then?" Dr Harper nodded and led her through "does she know that I'm here?" Willow asked "she knows that you are here. Try talking to her" Dr Harper replied "she will be able to hear your voice" Willow nodded as Dr Harper left them alone. "Hey mom, it's Willow. I don't know if you can hear me but I'm not going anywhere" her tears flowing "I'm sorry that I haven't seen you much in the last 18 months and I wanna make you proud of me mom. I just regret that I never got to say goodbye to dad." Willow had barely said the last sentence before hearing the same beeping noise she heard with Mike and within seconds, she was ushered out of the room. 30 minutes passed before Dr Harper came out "I'm sorry Miss Smithson, but we couldn't save her." _I feel ill_ Willow thought to herself _in less than one hour I've lost both my parents. _She pulled out her cell and dialled the one person that she really wanted to come and hold her. "Matt, it's Willow. Mom and dad, they've gone. I had less than a minute with my dad and my mom went 10 minutes later. Can you guys come over to the UK? I really don't wanna be alone right now. Thanks Matt, I don't know what I would do without you. Let me know what Steph says and I'll message you my UK address" before hanging up. _Shit, I've gotta go home. Back to the place that's full of pictures of us all together. Before I found out that I was adopted_ she thought _this is all my fault. _

Willow made it home in 2 hours. Unaware that her stalker had been watching her all the way from the airport in North Carolina, back to her home in the UK. _Oh willow, why are you so sad?_ the man thought to himself_ all will be revealed tonight after Edge and your little boyfriends match. You are just so beautiful when you're sad. _And with that, he went back to his hotel, and waited for the next few hours, for the right moment.

Back in the US, Matt, Jeff, Amy and Trish had gone to the arena, ready for the big match tonight. Matt had been to see Steph to explain what had happened with Willow and her parents and Steph agreed for all four of them to take the time off and to go and look after Willow, but only after the match that night. Matt was pacing the locker room, he didn't care about the match anymore, he just wanted to go to the UK and see Willow. "Dude, sit down" Jeff said "I know that you wanna go see Wills, we all do" "Jeff, I just wanna hold her so badly right now. I don't even care about kicking Edges ass right now" Matt replied. "Look, Matt, I know that you love Willow and that you wanna be with her but you gotta kick his ass out there tonight. He's the guy that's been stalking her for weeks" Jeff said, Matt nodded in agreement "I just wanna tell her that it will be ok" "I know bro" Jeff said "come on, you're up next and the girls are already backstage waiting for us.

The match between Matt and Edge was a brutal and violent match. No-one had ever seen a match so ugly and bloody. Matt won the match after catching Edge with a steel chair and got the 3 count. Matt and the others barely had time to celebrate when they heard a voice saying "Oh well done Matt on your victory over Edge, but do you ever get tired of being wrong? Oh that's right, you did what I wanted, without realising it. You got the wrong guy" just as an image came on the titantron, an image that would stay with them for the rest of their lives. It was Willow, asleep on the couch at her home in the UK, with a man standing over her. A man they thought was out of their lives forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The four people in the ring stared at the titantron and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was their Princess of Xtreme, passed out with a man stood over her. A man they hadn't seen or heard from in over 6 years. "What's the matter, Matt? Cat got your tongue?" he taunted "oh Lita, she does look just like you. Maybe she will give me what you didn't" "you get away from her now" Amy snarled at him "I rejected you coz you were, and still are the biggest sleaze on this planet" "oh Lita, you just won't learn will you. I don't care about you anymore, it's all about Willow now" the man said, with a twisted smile. "If you even think about touching her, so help me God, I will kill you" Matt snarled at the man. "Threats Matt? You do remember what happened the last time you threatened me?" the man joked "I got your ass fired." Unfortunately Matt remembered it all too well. It was a loser leaves the WWE and Matt ended up leaving on a stretcher, after he had been thrown threw a table covered in barbed wire. He still had the scar at the nape of his neck to prove it. _Willow, wake up baby girl _Matt thought to himself. "Oh she won't wake up" the man teased, as if he had Matt's thoughts "the Dr gave her a sleeping pill to help her sleep tonight. She's been through so much today" stroking her face, Willow gave a shudder and mumbled something in her sleep. The man moved his hand to the top that Willow was wearing and started lifting it up, trying to get a sneak peak at what was underneath. "YOU TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER" Matt yelled. "Oh, I'm gonna be in for a fun night" the man said, looking pleased with himself and with that the titantron shut off the image.

"He better not have done anything to my baby" Amy said backstage, tears rolling down her face "coz if he has, I am gonna kill him with my bare hands" "Ames, we all wanna kill him" Trish replied "but the best thing we can do right now, is go over to the UK and support Willow through this tough time" Amy nodded, just as Matt and Jeff came into their locker room. Matt was looking very pale and was extremely quiet. "Steph has managed to find us a flight to the UK but it leaves in 90 minutes" Jeff said "she also gave us a card signed by everybody backstage to give to Wills" "Come on then, let's go to the UK, let's go save our princess" Trish said, nobody said anything but they all nodded in agreement as they left in a hurry.

"Do you think he's ok baby?" Trish asked Jeff "who, Matt? He'll be fine. He's just in shock" "I hope so. Willow really needs him, and us right now" Trish said with a great concern for her two friends, as she rested her head on her boyfriends shoulder and fell asleep. As soon as they had got on the plane Amy fell asleep _how can she sleep at a time like this?_ Matt thought to himself _Willow is in danger and she's really vulnerable right now. _He could feel himself shaking with anger. Not at Amy, he couldn't hurt her any worse than what he did 5 years ago, but at the man he had just seen standing over the girl he was in love with. He was angry at himself for not being there to protect her. "Hey bro, you ok? Jeff asked "I'm so angry Jeff. I'm angry at him for making her life hell these last few weeks and attacking her when she's most vulnerable. I'm angry at myself for not being there to protect her" "Matt, it's not your fault." Jeff said quietly "he would have found some way to get to her" "what I don't get though Jeff" Trish said, the boys unaware that she had woken "is how the hell he knew where she was. We only found out around lunch time where she was." "He followed her" Matt whispered "he must have been right outside the house and he's followed her. Only 5 people knew why Willow has gone back to the UK" at that point, Trish got up to use the bathroom, leaving the two Hardys to talk "Matt, when are you gonna tell Wills that you love her?" Jeff asked with caution "Jeff, you know that I can never tell her" Matt replied "Matt Hardy, I never figured you for a coward. Everyone can see that you're really into her" unfortunately Matt never got a chance to reply as Trish came back at that very moment. "Ames, wake up. We are nearly ready to land" Trish said quietly to her best friend, gently shaking her.

"_This is your captain speaking. We will shortly be arriving in London. Can I ask all passengers to return to their seats and remain seated until we land. Thank you and thank you for flying with us today."_

The four friends cleared customs in record time so they ran outside and jumped into a taxi "379 Littleford Road" Trish said to the driver. They were in the UK, and they were on their way to see Willow. They got to Willows house in 45 minutes, Matt jumped out of the taxi, and run up to the front door and started pounding on it "Willow, open up honey. It's Matt" Jeff and Trish paid the driver and helped Amy with the bags. "Willow Smithson, open this God damn door" Matt yelled. Suddenly, the door opened but it wasn't Willow who was standing there. "Can I help you?" the woman asked "we are here to see Willow. We are her friends from America" Amy said "this is her house, isn't it?" "Of course, I'm Diane Potter, I live next door" the woman said "I just came over this morning to see how Willow was doing" "how is she?" Jeff asked. "Come on in and see for yourselves." As they entered the house, they saw Willow, in the same position as they had the previous night on the titantron, asleep on the sofa. Matt ran over to her and started to cradle her and was whispering in her ear when the others walked into the room. "Matt?" Willow whispered, her eyes slowly opening "hey, sleepy I'm here" he replied "we've been so worried about you. We couldn't believe when we saw you last night on the titantron. Did that bastard do anything to you?" "it's ok Mrs Potter, we can take care of her from now on" Trish said, Diane nodded said "if there's anything you guys need, you know where I am" as she left the house. "What do you mean I was on the titantron last night Matt?" Willow asked, confused "oh baby girl" Amy said, pulling her into a tight hug, "the stalker was here, standing over you. I think Steph is sending us the videos from last night via email" "so it wasn't Edge then?" Willow asked, the tears starting to build up in her eyes. "No baby it wasn't. But we do know who it is" Amy said, before Matt added "we are gonna make him pay."

The rest of the day was pretty busy. They had numerous visitors coming to the house. There were two people from the funeral parlour to go over the details with Willow about what she wanted to do with the bodies of Mike and Grace. "Just bury them. It's what they wanted" Willow said, very grateful that she had her friends there with her, Diane Potter and the police who came to do a sexual assault check. Luckily the man had just been toying with them and hadn't gone through with his threat. After the police had left, they looked at the videos of last night's show, Willow shaking and silently crying when she saw that the man had been standing over her. Then came the sleeping arrangements, there were 5 bedrooms in the house altogether so Jeff and Trish took the largest guest room, Amy would have the bedroom facing the front of the house and Matt would be in the room next door to Willow, who would be in her old room. Jeff and Trish went to bed early that night, using jet lag as an excuse, Amy followed them not long after. "Matt" Willow said quietly "thanks, for coming over. I don't know how I could have managed today without you" "hey, you're the Princess of Xtreme, of course we would come" Matt replied, pulling her into a hug, "hey Matt, will you stay in my room tonight? I really don't wanna be alone tonight. Not after what happened last night" "of course honey" he replied, before heading off to bed.

Matt didn't know what woke him, all he knew is that it must to be early morning and Willow wasn't next to him. He checked his cell 3:03. He got up, and went to the door. He opened it just a crack and saw lights flickering downstairs. He smiled to himself and he went downstairs. Willow was on the couch, tears rolling down her face as she watched an old home movie. Matt stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched the girl in movie for a few seconds before realising that it was Willow. She was singing 'My Man' from Funny Girl as her parents danced a slow dance. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He couldn't help but be drawn into her performance. _She looks beautiful and sounds amazing_ he thought to himself _I never knew she could sing. _Matt made his presence known by giving a slight cough, which scared Willow. "Jesus, Matt. You scared me" she said quietly "couldn't sleep either?" "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you" he replied, joining her on the couch "so what are we watching?" "My parents 20th wedding anniversary" she replied "it's the last video that all 3 of us together before I left to find Amy" a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Oh honey, I'm sorry" Matt replied sympathetically, putting his arm around her, she responded by leaning into him "Matt, I honestly don't know what I would have done these last few weeks without you" Willow whispered "you've been amazing" "Wills, you're the most amazing person I know and I know these last few weeks have been hell for you. And I'm not gonna let anything happen to you" Matt replied, kissing her temple. Willow cracked a smile and put her arm over Matt's chest. They sat in silence, watching the home movies until they both fell asleep.

Amy woke up to find Jeff and Trish in her room. "You gotta come see this Ames, it's priceless" Jeff said "can't you just tell me what it is?" Amy said "no way. You gotta come see it with your own eyes" Trish said. Amy groaned, and headed out the bedroom. She got halfway down the stairs before Jeff and Trish stopped her and pointed to the sofa, where Matt and Willow lay together. "Told ya it was priceless" Jeff said. Amy stared at the two people asleep on the sofa before whispering "he likes her doesn't he? I mean really likes her" Jeff nodded "but he won't do anything about it. He's scared that by acting on his feelings that you will kick his ass or something" "come on Jeff, why would I do that?" Amy asked, Jeff unable to answer just shrugged his shoulders before heading downstairs.

The days before the funeral passed by quite quickly. The night before the funeral, Willow cooked a meal for all her friends as her way of saying thank you for being there for her these last few weeks. Jeff and Trish were in the dining room helping to set the table, Willow was in the kitchen finishing the meal and Matt and Amy were upstairs talking. "Matt, can I ask you something?" Amy said "you know you can ask me anything Ames" he replied. "Matt, are you in love with Willow?"Amy asked "Jeff told you didn't he? I'm gonna kill him. But yes, I'm in love with wills." Matt said, shocked that Amy was asking him this question. "No, Jeff didn't say anything to me. I kinda put it together myself" she said "Matt, I think you should go for it." "Go for what Ames?" Matt asked, confused. "Matt, I think you should make a move on Willow. But wait until the perfect moment ok." "I will Ames, you are the best" Matt said as they heard a voice calling them down for dinner.

The funeral was planned for the next day. Matt, Jeff and Trish were waiting downstairs for Willow and Amy who were upstairs getting ready. "Mom, thanks for being here today" Willow said quietly. "Baby, I wouldn't be anywhere else" Amy replied shocked, _Willow never calls me mom_ she thought to herself. "Come on baby, we gotta go now. We don't wanna be late" Willow nodded and she took Amy's hand and went downstairs to meet the others. "Guys, I'm gonna tell Willow how I feel about her" Matt blurted out "not today though. I'm gonna wait for the perfect moment." Jeff and Trish barely had time to say anything when Willow and Amy came walking down the stairs. _Willow looks beautiful _Matt thought to himself, making him smile. Willow was wearing a long black skirt with a black vest top, her red hair was tied in a slack pony tail and was wearing no makeup. She walked over to Matt and slid her hand into his. She smiled at him but before they could say anything a car pulled up outside to take them to the church for the funeral. The funeral was a quiet affair, just a few close friends turned up. Willow said a few words about Mike and Grace, and sung 'Amazing Grace' as a final request by her parents, which had everyone in tears. After the funeral, everyone came up and hugged Willow and gave her a look of pity. She looked around for Matt and the others and saw them by a tree. She longed to go and join them but Diane Potter wouldn't leave her alone. "You broke Mike and Graces heart when you left them. I can't believe that you brought _**her **_here" Diane spat at her, nodding towards Amy "you are a vindictive little bitch so I hope that you're happy now that they are dead" **SLAP**. Willow slapped Diane Potter so hard that Matt and the others ran over to her "don't you dare say that. You have got no idea how bad I feel about leaving them, but you know nothing about me or my life so back off and leave me alone" Willow yelled. Diane ran off after that, muttering obscenities under her breathe. "Guys, take me home please" Willow whispered, they all nodded in agreement and headed back to Willows place, but when they got there, a present had been left on her doorstep.

The stalker had struck again.

* * *

><p><strong>authors note: thanks to Nat-Nat360 for the review :-)<strong>

**as i wrote this i was watching TNA hardcore justice and got very angry at some of the results... :-(**

**Chapter 10 coming soon xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Matt ushered Willow into the house as Trish, Jeff and Amy picked up the package that had been left on her doorstep. They followed them into the living area, placing the present on the coffee table that was in the middle of the room. None of them said anything for a few minutes, when Willow whispered "someone just open it please" the tears rolling down her face. Trish nodded her head and slowly unwrapped the package, it was a box with a note on top which read _**open me. **_As Trish lifted the lid off the box she gave out a scream and a look of horror fell on her face. "What's in the box Trish?" Willow asked quietly, Trish was speechless so Jeff took a look inside "that's just sick. It's just a cheap shot at her" he said quietly "Jeff, tell me what's in the box?" Willow pleaded, visibly shaking. Jeff took the items out of the box, there was a silver necklace, a ring and a few photographs of Willow and her parents. "I'm sorry guys but I can't deal with this right now" Willow cried and ran out into the garden. "Jeff, was there anything else in the box?" Matt asked "there's a note" Jeff replied "it says, _**Look what I managed to get for you. Love Mom and dad." **_Matt's face went white, tears were rolling down Trish and Amy's faces and Jeff looked like he could kill. All four friends sat in silence for a few minutes before a quiet female voice said "someone should go check on Willow." Matt got up as if he was gonna go but Jeff said "you stay here and look after these two. I'll go find Willow" Matt, feeling weak, nodded in agreement and Jeff headed out into the garden.

It didn't take Jeff long to find Willow. She was at her favourite part of the garden. An old oak tree with a homemade wooden swing attached to one of its thicker branches. Tears were rolling over her soft skin. She looked up and saw Jeff standing next to her. They looked each other in the eyes and Jeff hated what he saw in Willows eyes. The sparkle had gone and had been replaced by fear and dread. He put his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. He had never seen her like this. The girl he considered as his long lost little sister, one of the toughest girls he knew, now looking weak and fragile. As soon as he did this, Willow just crumbled. "Everything has gone wrong Jeff. Mike and Grace gone, the necklace and ring, they were theirs. They had them on when they died. I never got to say goodbye to my dad, I just wanted to make them proud of me" she whimpered "Do you think I was selfish to leave them to come and find Amy? The guy I love doesn't feel the same way that I do. And to top it off, I'm getting stalked by a guy who tried to frame a good friend of mine" "Wills, I know Mike and Grace are proud of you sweetie" Jeff replied "and as for you being selfish to find Amy, you are the least selfish person I know. As for Adam, I know that you'll do the right thing, and that stalker is gonna regret ever messing with you. And who is the guy you're in love with? I'll kick his ass for ya." "Jeff, I couldn't ask you to do that. I don't wanna cause any trouble between you two" Willow replied "and I'm selling the house. There's nothing left for me here. You guys are my family now." It took Jeff a few seconds to realise who Willow was talking about "you're in love with Matt?" he asked, just to be sure, Willow nodded, just as it started to rain and they ran back into the house.

A few days had passed since the funeral and Willow had started packing some of the smaller objects that she wanted to take back to the US with her. Things included photographs of her, Mike and Grace, home videos and some of Grace's jewellery that she had always loved. Willow, Amy and Trish were upstairs, with Matt and Jeff working downstairs. "Matt, you decided when you're gonna tell Wills how you feel?" Jeff asked his older brother with caution "not yet Jeff. Why? Do you know something?" Matt replied "nope. I know nothing" Jeff replied "just curious as to what your plan was" unfortunately, Matt never got a chance reply as at that moment the three girls came downstairs. Within a few hours, the house was bare of all reminders of her recently deceased parents.

The five friends returned to the US a week later. They were on their way to the locker room that they were sharing when they ran into Adam. "Hey guys. Willow, I'm sorry about your parents" he said quietly "it's ok Adam" Willow replied "actually Adam, I wanted to apologise to you. For thinking that you were the one stalking me. We made your life hell for a while and now we know that you're not the guy harassing me. We know who the guy is and we are gonna call him out tonight. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you?" "Willow, thanks for the apology and I do accept it. You know that I would never hurt you. As for making it up to me, just make sure that you're on your guard tonight, apparently something big is going down" Adam replied with a smile and a wink before heading back to his locker room. "What was that all about?" Matt asked Willow "just something I needed to do" she replied with a smile. _Typical Willow _he thought to himself _always apologising for someone else's mistake and that smile. Gets me every time _as he followed her into the locker room.

The hours till show time flew by. Various wrestlers came into see Willow and give their condolences. Steph came in about 5 minutes before they were due to go on air "Willow, are you sure that you wanna call this creep out?" she asked "Steph, I have to" Willow replied "he's made my life hell these last few weeks. And besides, I got these guys with me" Steph nodded in agreement and left the locker room. As Willow left the room, she was stopped by Matt "I'm going with you" he said quietly "Matt, I'll be fine. Nothing is gonna to happen to me tonight" she replied and left the room, leaving Matt and the others to watch the events on the TV screen.

Willow made her way to ring, the fans going crazy. They hadn't seen her in over two weeks. "Did you miss me?" she said into the microphone "as you know, some creep has been stalking me for the last month or so. He even followed me back to the UK" the crowd began to boo "so tonight, I'm here to call him out" but before she could, Edge came running down the ramp. "Adam, what are you doing?" she asked quietly "I'm your support for tonight" he replied "plus I wanna meet the guy who has been making me look bad in front of my fans" Willow nodded, before she added "as many of you know, we all thought that Edge has been the one stalking me. We now know that this is not the case. We are here tonight to call out the one who has made our lives a living hell" as they both said in unison

"**ERIC BISCHOFF, GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO THIS RING!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 coming soon!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"**ERIC BISCHOFF, GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO THIS RING!" **Willow and Edge yelled in unison as a man with jet black hair came out to the top of the ramp. "At last we meet Willow" he said "you know, you really are beautiful." A look of disgust fell on Willows face "why Eric?" she said shakily "why have you been following me and making my life hell for the last month?" "Willow, I thought that was obvious," Eric replied with a twisted smile on his face "I'm impressed by what you do in the ring and I have fallen for you, pure and simple." "And what about me Eric?" Edge asked "why frame me?" "Just because I could" Eric said in a most evil tone "and as for me coming down there, I don't think so, see there is too be a 6 person intergender elimination match tonight. Willow, Edge and Matt Hardy" the crowd went wild "against me, Jazz and Bully Ray." Edge and Willow looked at each other, a look of pure hatred in her eyes said it all to Edge "oh it's on Eric, it's on" he said.

In the locker room, Matt, Jeff, Trish and Amy were waiting anxiously for Willow. _I knew I should have been there _Matt thought to himself. It looked as though the others had had the same thought as all four of them shared the same pained expression on their faces. _A six person intergender elimination match _Matt thought _it's been a while since I've taken part in one of those. _He didn't have long to think about when Willow and Adam came into the room. Willow ran straight into Matt's arms. "Wills, you're shaking" Matt said "I'm ok. I just feel ill knowing that I gotta face him later on" Willow replied "Jazz and Bully I can handle, but I'm not strong enough to face him" "You won't be alone Willow" Adam said "you got me and Matt there and we can take out Bischoff" "and if he tries to pull any stunts" Jeff said "then we'll come down and help kick his ass too" this made Willow feel a bit better. Matches came and went until it was time for the main event and it was the only match on anybody's lips. The 6 person intergender elimination match.

Adam made his way down to the ring first, followed by Matt and Willow. The crowds going wild for all three of them. Willow felt her stomach churn when she heard the next piece of music. It was the entrance music for Eric Bischoff and his partners for the night. _Please don't let Matt or Adam get eliminated tonight _Willow thought to herself _I don't wanna face Eric on my own. _The first round was Willow against Jazz. It was a long, hard fought battle between the two women, with Willow eliminating Jazz after a DDT earned her the three count. Just as Bully Ray entered the ring, wanting to make her suffer, she managed to tag in Edge who took one of the most brutal beatings the fans had ever seen. Bully Ray stormed up to Willow and Matt's corner, shouting abuse at them Eric managed to sneak into the ring and hit Edge with a steel chair. Blood was pouring from his forehead and Bully Ray managed to get the pin on Edge. _Shit. Adams gone _thought Willow _Matt better not be next. _Luckily Matt wasn't the next one eliminated. He was too quick for Bully Ray, who was still busy celebrating eliminating Edge, and got a roll up and eliminated him. This left Eric against Matt and Willow. "Matt, you know that Eric won't play fair" Willow yelled at her partner. And she was proven right, Eric hit Matt with the chair and gave him a low blow without the referee seeing. Matt didn't stand a chance against him after that, although he gave a good fight, the hit made him disorientated and he barely lasted 5 minutes when Eric landed the knockout kick and managed to get a 3 count on Matt. _Shit _thought Willow _just what I didn't want to happen. _The shock on her face must have shown as she was caught completely off guard by Eric, who pulled her into the ring by her hair. The crowds started booing at Eric, Willow was not only the Princess of Xtreme, also the fans Princess. This spurned Willow into giving everything she had to Eric. She was determined to beat him after the hell he had put her through over the last month. There were a few moments in the match where everyone thought that Willow was going to beat him. She climbed up to the top rope, ready for a moonsault but Eric got up and knocked her off the turnbuckle which knocked her out. Eric could have gone for the pin and win right there, but he had an urge to make her suffer and kept on attacking her. _Please just let it end _Willow thought to herself, the pain showing on her face, but Eric had other ideas. He taunted her for another few minutes before he bent over her and whispered in her ear "I learnt this move from a good friend of your moms" before putting her into the Texas Cloverleaf and Willow had no choice but to tap out. "And here is your winner, Eric Bischoff" as the referee raised Eric's hand in victory, he looked down at the red head, picked her up and threw her out of the ring, causing the Hardys, Amy and Trish to run down to the ring to aid her. Matt ran to Willow to check if she was alright as the others chased Eric out of the ring.

"I'm fine guys" Willow said backstage "I just wanna go back to the hotel and sleep. Anyways, how's Adam? He took a pretty rough beating out there tonight" "Adam, will be just fine honey" Matt replied "the Dr is checking him out now. He thinks that there may be a mild concussion he'll live to fight another battle" "good, I'm glad" she said with a smile, but when they got back to the locker room, they found their door opened. Someone had been in, rifled through Willows belongings and left some flowers for her. There was no note on the flowers so they looked around for one, as they packed up her things. Jeff found the card next to the door. "Guys, I've found the card" he said "but your note gonna like it" "Jeff, baby just read the card" Trish said "ok, here goes he replied "Willow, I'm sorry that I had to humiliate you tonight. You really are beautiful. Eric." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Amy spoke "he's got some nerve saying that after tonight" "I know Amy" replied Trish, pulling her friend into a hug "but we will get him for this." Amy nodded, before Willow said quietly "let's go guys. I don't wanna hang round here any longer in case he comes back."

They managed to make it all the way to their hotel, where they thought they would be free of Eric Bischoff. How wrong they were.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Willow, Matt and the others made it to the hotel a little after 11:30.. As they walked through the lobby, the guy called Willow over and handed her a bunch of flowers "a gentleman left these for you" he said "throw them away" she replied "I don't want anything from that creep." They headed to their rooms for the night and they planned to go down to the bar for a drink after the events that had happened earlier that night. When they got to their rooms Willow said "Guys, you go down to the bar. I'll meet you down there in 10 minutes; I just wanna take a quick shower" seeing the concerned look on her friends faces she added "I'll be fine. I'll lock the door and put the chain on it too" "you sure Wills?" Jeff said "we don't mind waiting" "just go Jeff. I won't be any longer than 10 minutes. I promise" Willow said, and with that they left her to take her shower. The others had barely been gone a minute when someone began banging on Willows door "Willow, I know you're in there. Let me in, I just wanna talk to you" it was Eric Bischoff. Willow didn't say a word. She was frozen in fear. "Come on Willow. I just wanna say I'm sorry about tonight" the deep voice bellowed from the other side of the door. Somehow, she managed to run into the bathroom and barricaded herself in and she started sobbing_ please leave me alone_ she thought to herself _just go away. _"Willow, stop being a bitch and open this door. Don't make me break it down." Eric yelled, he was now trying to kick down the door. Willow grabbed her cell and sent a message to the only people who could help her.

**HELP! Eric is trying to force his way into the room. Please hurry. **Matt stared at the message on his cell for 30 seconds before he realised anyone was talking to him "Matt, what's up?" Jeff asked "its Willow. Eric is trying to break down the door" he replied to his younger sibling. He quickly typed a reply to Willow. **ON WAY. WHERE ARE YOU? **as the two Hardys slipped out of the bar, leaving Trish and Amy with Adam, who were getting along rather well. Willow smiled as she looked at the message which had just appeared on her cell. She typed one word and sent it to her rescuers: **bathroom. **She had turned all the taps and shower on to try and drown out Eric's voice. She was shaking and the tears were rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly, the banging and yelling stopped. Willow slowly turned off the taps and shower to hear what was going on. "Willow, its Matt" a familiar voice said on the other side of the door. She ran out of the bathroom and opened the door and into Matt's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "Hey, hush baby girl. I'm here" Matt said softly "I should never have left you" just as Amy, Trish and Adam came stumbling out of the elevator. "What's going on?" Amy asked "Eric happened" Jeff replied "oh god" Trish exclaimed "how on earth did he find out where we were staying?" "I don't know baby, but he won't get away with it" he replied.

The next few weeks were hell for Willow as nearly every match she wrestled in was against Eric or he came down to the ring and interfered with the outcome. One of the matches she had against Eric was one of the worst she had ever taken part in. If he lost, he would leave her alone but if he won, she had to go out on a date with him. If anyone tried to interfere in the match, that person would get an automatic disqualification. Although no-one interfered, Willow lost the match and had to go on the date from hell, as she called it. Eric and Willow ended up at a sleazy motel room, where Adam, Matt and Jeff attacked Eric, saving Willow.

A few nights later, on Raw, Matt had a match against Bully Ray. Eric and Willow joined them at ringside, his eyes staring intently at her, making her feel extremely nervous. Bully Ray was passed a chair by Eric, still angry about him ruining his date, when the referee wasn't looking and was about to hit Matt when Willow climbed onto the apron and grabbed it from him. Unfortunately, Bully Ray turned around quickly and knocked her off the apron, straight into Eric's arms. "I've waited a long time for this Willow" he whispered into her ear "put me down you creep" she snarled at him. At that point, unknown to them, Matt had gotten the pin and won "_**and here's your winner...Matt Hardy." **_Eric put Willow down, a look of disgust on his face as he looked at Matt before planting a kiss on Willows lips. Willow pulled away to see a look of contentment across his face _I feel ill _she thought to herself before slapping him, wiping the smug look off his face. Eric started to walk away, but Willow had jumped into the ring and grabbed the mic "hey Eric, this has gotta stop" she yelled, _what is she doing? _Matt thought to himself "you and me in the ring at Summerslam. One on one. It ends there" Eric didn't say anything, but nodded his head. It was going to be settled once and for all.

Summerslam was to be held in Cameron, North Carolina that year, Matt and Jeff's home town and they had a title shot of their own, the tag team championship against T&A. Even though it was still over a month away, Willow went into training over drive. She wanted to be at the top of her game for this match. She wanted to beat him, she needed to beat him. She punched until her knuckles were red, she kicked until she couldn't lift her legs any longer, the tears flowing silently as she did. She studied old videos of Eric's matches, looking for any clue as to how to defeat him, but she couldn't see a way to do it. Every match she watched, he always ended up cheating to win, and this made her very nervous yet determined to win.

A few days before Summerslam, everyone was at Matt's place for a small get together. Amy and Adam were in a corner, flirting with each other. It took Amy a while to trust Adam after thinking that he was her daughters stalking. Jeff and Trish were looking loved up on the sofa. A few of the other wrestlers had come along, as had some Matt and Jeff's old school friends. Matt looked around for Willow, but he couldn't see her. "Hey Matt, thanks for having us over" Steph said "you guys aint seen Willow anywhere have you?" Matt asked, concerned "I haven't seen her all night" "She's out in the garden dude" Matt's friend Shannon said "she's in full training mode though. So unless you wanna get your ass kicked tonight, I'd stay away" "thanks Shan. But I can handle it" Matt replied throwing him another beer before heading out into the garden. The garden wasn't a large garden, but it still managed to hold a makeshift wrestling ring that Matt and Jeff had made when they were younger. It took Matt a few moments to find Willow. She was under the large tree, which held up a ragged, old punch bag. Matt made his way over to her with caution "you want some bag with those punches" he said jokingly. Willow raised her right leg and stopped just before she kicked him in the throat. "Sorry Matt" she said apologetically "I didn't know it was you." Matt was taken aback by how beautiful she looked in the moonlight, _damn Willow. Why do you have to be so stunning?_ he thought to himself "what's wrong honey" he asked, noticing the tears on her face "I can't beat him Matt" Willow replied "I just know that he isn't gonna fight fair" "Willow, you can beat him" Matt said smiling "I know you can because I believe in you" "Thanks Matt" she replied, with a smile "but can I ask you something?" "Of course you can" he said "if it looks like I'm in trouble, will you come down to the ring?" Matt nodded, putting his arm around her "you know I will darlin'." "Thanks Matt. I don't know what I would have done without you these last few months" Willow said. Matt suddenly had a realisation _there is never gonna be a perfect moment is there? I have to tell her how I feel, tonight. _

Matt looked at Willow for a few moments before saying "Willow, I got something I gotta say to you" "Matt, what is it?" Willow asked, unsure as to what he was about to say. He took her hands and looked her in the eyes "Willow, I think that you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. Your beautiful, smart, funny, the most natural and talented female wrestler I've ever seen" he said softly "Matt what..." Willow started to say but Matt cut her off "don't say anything, let me finish. Willow, I'm..." Matt struggled to finish his sentence. "Matt, spit it out" Willow said with a smile. _Damn that smile _he thought to himself _it's the deadliest weapon she got against me. Ok, here goes nothing. _"Willow, I love you" he blurted out. Willow stood there, in shock. _I never expected him to say that_ she thought to herself. "Willow, say something please" Matt said softly "I knew this was a bad idea" as he turned to walk away, Willow spoke "Matt, wait. I love you too" Now Matt was in shock "you love me?" he asked, Willow nodded and pulled him in closer to her, she looked him in the eyes and said "Matt Hardy, I love you" she could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips as he whispered "I love you too, Willow Smithson" as they shared their first kiss, in the moonlight. With everyone at the party staring out of the window, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Thanx 2 Nat-Nat360 for the last reviews xxx :-)<strong>

**Chapter 13 coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After what seemed like an eternity to Matt and Willow, they pulled away from each other and smiled. "Did that really just happen?" She asked "I'm asking myself the same question baby girl" he replied "but yes, it happened" before kissing her again. "Matt" Willow said after they pulled apart for the second time "can we keep this just between us, till after Summerslam?" "Ok baby girl" he replied as he lead her into the house, unaware that everyone had watched them from inside the house, as well as her opponent in a few days time, and had recorded it all.

"Finally!" Jeff exclaimed "what's going on Jeff?" a number of voices exclaimed, he grabbed Trish and pointed out of the window towards where Matt and Willow were kissing. The group were now all staring at the happy couple and gave out a small cheer. "Guys don't say anything to them ok" Jeff said, noticing that the two lovers were headed back towards the house. "How you feeling Amy?" Adam asked, having been accepted into the Xtreme family after what Eric had done to him, "Are you ok with this? I mean it's your ex and your daughter" "I'm fine with it Adam" she replied "I even told Matt to go for it back in the UK a few weeks ago." "Really?" Adam asked. "Adam, really I'm fine with it. Do you want another drink?" Adam nodded, sensing that all was not right with Amy. He followed her into the kitchen where he found her sobbing. "What's wrong Amy?" he asked, putting his arms around her "it's nothing" she replied "Ames, I've known you a long time and it's not nothing" Adam said "so spill" "Adam, please don't" Amy begged "Look Amy, I won't run a mile, so please tell me what's going on" Adam said softly "22 years ago today, I was abducted and raped. It was 22 years ago today that Willow was created" Amy sobbed "and now she's grown up, i've missed out on so much and now she's making out with my ex boyfriend who dumped me when I told him about her" "oh Ames, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" Adam said. Amy suddenly didn't feel so good, she pushed him away from her, ran upstairs and stayed in her room for the rest of the night.

Matt and Willow entered the house hand in hand but no one said a thing. Adam came over to them and told them about Amy. "Matt, I gotta tell her about us. I don't want her finding out about us from a third person" Matt nodded and kissed his girlfriends forehead as she headed upstairs. Amy heard a quiet knock on her door, thinking it was Adam she didn't say anything. She heard the door open a crack and a soft voice saying "mom, can I talk to you?" "Of course you can sweetie" Amy replied "and I thought that you hated calling me mom?" Willow made her way over to the bed and sat next to Amy. "Normally I do, but that's what you are" Willow said quietly, "Adam told us what happened earlier. Are you sure that you're ok?" "Yeah I'm fine baby" Amy replied "so what did you wanna talk about?" "I'm not sure how to say this, but Matt and I, we kinda kissed" Willow said quietly, unable to hide the excitement on her face. "Are you and Matt together now?" Amy asked, although she already knew the answer "yeah, we are mom. I've liked him for so long, and he's been really great over these last few months, so it seemed like the next logical step for both of us" Willow replied "well, I'm happy for you baby. Both of you" Amy said quietly giving her daughter a hug "and as for Eric Bischoff, you will kick his ass at Summerslam. Now go enjoy the party"

Eric Bischoff couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. He couldn't get the image out of his head. The object of his affections, the beautiful Willow, kissing the elder Hardy. _How could she do this to me? _he thought to himself _and with him. He disgusts me. She disgusts me, no she could never disgust me, but she will have to pay for that as must Matt Hardy, and they will. They will all pay at Summerslam. _

Willow woke up on the morning of Summerslam to the smell of pancakes wafting up the stairs into the room she shared with her now boyfriend, Matt Hardy, who was nowhere to be seen. She smiled to herself, trying not to think about what lay in store for her later on. She slowly made her way out of bed and threw on the first thing that she could find, it was one of Matt's tees and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend, standing at the oven making her pancakes. Jeff and Trish were sat at the table, talking between themselves, it was only when Trish looked up that anyone realised that she was there. "Hey honey, you are positively glowing today" Trish said "come sit down and tell us all about you and Matt." Willow, looked at Matt who had a cheeky smile on his face said "I told them. They are our family, baby, and they aren't gonna tell anyone" "I never said a word Matt" Willow replied as she kissed him before joining Trish and Jeff at the table, who were discussing strategies for their matches later that night. "Guys, don't be surprised if Eric tries to interfere with your matches tonight" Willow said as Matt served her pancakes "What do you mean Wills?" Jeff asked, helping himself to one of her pancakes "she means little brother, that we need to watch our backs" Matt said "he's already tried to use Adam to get to us and who's to say that he won't use us and our matches to get to Willow." "That's true Matt" Trish said "but I think we got it covered. Amy and I will beat Ivory and Molly, you and Jeff will defeat T&A and become World Tag Team champions and Willow will silence that creep once and for all." "Speaking of Amy, has anyone seen her today? She's normally down at the first smell of pancake." Jeff asked, they all shook their heads. They didn't know this yet, but Amy had left the house in the middle of the night and had spent the night with Adam.

Amy woke up in a strange room. _Where am I? _she thought _and how did I get here? _She looked around the room for her clothes and dressed quickly and headed downstairs where she bumped into the tall, blonde man. He spoke with a soft tone in his voice "was I that bad?" Amy looked up at the blonde man and noticed that it was Adam. She smiled "No you weren't bad Adam, far from it" she said "But last night was a one off. Never to happen again and no one can ever know about what happened here last night" "ok Ames, whatever you want" Adam replied "but I had a lot of fun last night" winking at her. Amy tried to push past him, but he was too strong for her as he grabbed her "come on now Amy, what's the rush?" he said "at least stay and have breakfast with me" Amy shook her, desperate to get away "I'm sorry Adam but I really have to go. I promised Willow that I would go to the mall with her to look for a new outfit for tonight" she lied, as he moved aside to let her past. "Amy, good luck tonight" Adam said "and tell Willow to kick Eric's ass from me" she nodded at him and left the house, unaware that Eric had been watching her and was planning to use it to his advantage tonight.

The walk back to the house was a short journey, yet in Amy's head it felt much longer. She kept going over the events of the previous night. She was the last person up and couldn't sleep. She felt lonely amongst the two couples so she went for a walk to clear her head and found herself outside Adams door. The last thing that she could remember was Adam's lips on hers and being carried upstairs. _Last night was a mistake _she thought to herself _it should never have happened. So why can I not get Adam and last night out of my head? _She didn't realise it, but she was back at Matt's house. She tried to sneak back in, but she was spotted by Trish. "Hey Ames, where have you been?" she asked the elder redhead "I got up early and went for a walk to clear my head" she replied through gritted teeth. Amy hated lying to her best friend. "I need to focus on tonights matches" _not that I will be able to if I can't stop thinking about Adam _she thought to herself. Trish nodded in agreement. _She's not telling me something, _Trish thought to herself, but before she could say anything, Willow joined them. "Hey mom, are you gonna come to the mall with us?" she asked "I wanna get a new outfit for tonight. Matt's taking me out after I kick Eric's ass once and for all." Amy nodded "sure baby, I got nothing better to do this morning. Just let me go get changed" she replied. Just then, the two Hardy boys came into the living area "hey Wills, can I ask you something?" Jeff asked "in private?" Willow nodded and led Jeff into her room. "So what did you wanna ask me Jeff?"she asked, although she had a feeling what it was gonna be, "Wills, do you remember when we were in the UK and Trish found that ring that belonged to your mom?" he replied, "the silver one with the emerald and diamonds? Yeah I know which one you mean" she said "do you think I could borrow it tonight?" Jeff asked, Willow knowing where this was going. "Jeff, you can have it, and I'm happy for you guys" she said smiling as she pulled him into a hug. She passed Jeff a small box "I'll see you and Matt backstage later on" as she left the room.

The mall was pretty crowded for being early morning. Luckily Willow found exactly what she was looking for straight away. She found a beautiful pale green dress for her date with Matt and a cute outfit for her match against Eric. Even Trish and Amy found something for their match that night. They were sitting in their favourite little restaurant having lunch when Adam walked in. "OK Ames, spill" Trish said quietly, noticing that her friend had turned a pale red "Willow is in the bathroom so she doesn't have to hear this" "I slept with Adam last night" Amy blurted out "and now I can't even look at him." "Oh my God Amy! This is huge!" Trish squealed "so when are you seeing him again?" "Never. It was a mistake Trish" Amy said, just as Willow returned to their table. "Hey guys, we really should be going to the arena" Willow said "Summerslam is gonna start in a few hours and I wanna go over something for later on tonight" as she headed out to the car. "Trish, not a word to Willow about me and Adam" Amy said quietly "she needs to be focused on Eric tonight." Trish nodded in agreement as they left, unaware that Adam was now the special guest referee in the Hardys match against T&A, at the request of Eric Bischoff.

Eric Bischoff had had a busy few days. He had been following his beloved Willow and anyone associated with her for any information to throw the match tonight. He didn't have much, but what he did have was pure gold. _Oh Willow, why do you let me humiliate you this way? _He thought to himself _I only want to be with you and you keep rejecting me in favour of him. Just wait until tonight my love, then you will see why you are better with me. I am gonna play with your head Willow. I am gonna make sure that everyone you love will lose tonight, Amy, Trish, Jeff, Matt and finally you. But before I destroy you, you will beg for mercy and I won't give you any satisfaction. Tonight, Willow, you will be mine. _

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Huge thanks to Nat-Nat360 for the review of chapter 12 x :-)<strong>

**Chapter 14 coming soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Willow couldn't wait to get to Summerslam to show Matt what she had bought that morning, so when she got to the arena with Trish and Amy she ran straight to the locker room they were sharing, so she was disappointed when he wasn't there, but her face fell even more when she saw what was on the table. A bunch of her favourite flowers were lying on the table, a note on the table scribbled in the ugly handwriting of the person she hated, Eric Bischoff. She crumbled to the floor and started to sob just as Trish and Amy came through the door. They didn't even have to say anything before Willow pointed to the flowers on the table. "Trish, go find Matt and Jeff" Amy said quietly, so only Trish could hear "I'll stay here with Wills." Trish nodded and hurried off to find the two Hardys, she didn't have to go far as they were walking towards the locker room, with Adam. They had obviously seen the look of shock on her face as Matt shouted "Trish, where is she?" "Locker room. Eric left..." she replied, unable to finish her sentence as Matt ran off to the locker room to comfort his girlfriend. Jeff pulled Trish into a hug, "what's Adam doing here honey?" Trish asked her boyfriend with a puzzled look on her face "I didn't realise he had a match tonight." "He doesn't" Jeff replied "apparently someone has requested that Adam is the special guest referee in the tag team match tonight" "and I'm guessing that person is Eric, Trish" Adam said quietly. "Looks like Wills was right" Jeff said "Eric is planning on screwing us over tonight."

**My apologies for tonight Willow. Eric, **Matt read the card for what felt like the millionth time. He looked at the young girl who was curled into a ball next to him, her head resting on his lap, her face stained from the all the tears. A wave of anger suddenly came over him. _You will be sorry tonight Eric, _he thought to himself _once my baby girl kicks your ass, you're gonna be sorry you ever messed with us. _The locker room was silent, which was highly unusual. A few of the other wrestlers and Divas came into see if they were actually in the room. About an hour and a half before the event started, Trish, Jeff, Amy and Adam went off to find a drink, leaving Matt and Willow alone for the first time that day. Matt was getting ready as his match was early on in the programme when he heard a quiet voice say "Matt? Please don't leave me tonight" he looked over at Willow, and smiled, "baby girl, I won't ever leave you" he replied, pulling her close to him "not now, not ever" as he kissed her soft lips, _I'm gonna make sure that you win tonight baby _Matt thought to himself _then this will all be over. _

_I hope Willow got my flowers_ Eric thought to himself _I'm sure she did and I'm pretty sure that pretty little boyfriend of hers is screaming his head off about how he's gonna kick my ass.. _He gave a little laugh at this thought _just wait until I've destroyed your precious Willow tonight. Let's see who'll be laughing then _as he walked off to finalise the details of his evil plan for the night.

Amy hadn't spoken to Adam since running out of his house that morning. She had made an effort to avoid him all day, even though he seemed to turn up everywhere she went. She knew that she would have to talk to him eventually, as everyone in the locker room could feel the tension between them, although they didn't know the reason behind it. _Why is he even here?_ she thought to herself _I thought I had made myself clear this morning. I need to be focused on Willow right now. _"Hey Ames, can we talk?" Adam whispered in her ear, startling her "Jesus Adam, you scared me!" she replied "and not right now. I'll come over to yours later" Adam nodded in agreement, before leaving the room. Trish came over to her friend "what was all that about?" she asked, "nothing" replied Amy "Adam just wanted to talk" "so what are you gonna do honey?" the blonde asked "I dunno Trish" Amy replied, lying to her friend again_ I really hate lying to my friends about this_ she thought to herself _but it should never of happened in the first place. _"I know that I will have to talk to him eventually, but right now I'm focusing on Willow and our match tonight"as they headed towards the gorilla, ready for their opening match.

Jeff Hardy was pacing outside the locker room. He wanted to go and make sure the small box was still amongst his belongings, but he knew that Matt was comforting Willow in there after Eric had snuck in and left Willow a bouquet of her favourite flowers. _It'll all be over tonight_ he thought to himself _Trish and I will be engaged, Eric will crawl back under whatever rock he came from and all will be good. _"Hey Jeff, you ok?" Adam asked "Hey Adam, yeah I'm fine. Just been a long day that's all" he replied "Good, look Jeff, I don't want there to be any bad feelings between us so I just wanted to say I can't be biased tonight in the match, after everything that's happened these last few months" Adam said "I know Adam, and I wouldn't expect anything less from you. You gotta call it as you see it" Jeff replied, an honest tone in his voice "but you know Matt and I will become the Tag Team Champions tonight" Adam nodded, and started walking away "I'm gonna ask Trish to marry me" Jeff blurted out. "Wow, Jeff, congrats" Adam said, giving his friend a smile "always knew that you two would last forever" as he walked off to prepare for the match later that night. Jeff knocked on the locker room door "Hey guys, is it safe to come in?" he asked cautiously "Hey Jeff, yes it's safe to come on in" a chirpier Willow replied "Matt was just saying that T&A are gonna have Ivory, Molly and Victoria at ringside with them, so Amy, Trish and myself will be accompanying you tonight" "Wills, are you sure? I mean you gotta focus on Eric" Jeff replied, a little shocked at this announcement "I'll be fine Jeff. What's he gonna do to me with everyone around me?" she replied with a smile on her face "and besides, I wanna be there when you guys win the belts. And I've heard that the celebrations are gonna be huge" "well your right there darlin'" Jeff replied, a huge grin on his face. "Will someone please enlighten me as to what these celebrations are?" Matt asked. "You mean you haven't told him Jeff?" Willow said, amazed that he hadn't even told his own brother. Jeff shook his head "I'm gonna ask Trish to marry me" he burst out saying. "Bro, that's awesome. But how come you told Willow and not me?" Matt said, pretending to be disappointed but he couldn't hide his delight. "Willow helped me with a major part of it" Jeff said, "She gave me the ring"

As Jeff filled Willow and Matt in on the details, Eric was listening to the conversation. _This is the perfect opportunity to shake her up before our match _he thought to himself_ this is when I reveal to the world the Matt Hardy and Willows dirty little secret. _

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Thanks to Nat-Nat360 for the reviews :-)<strong>

**chapter 15 coming soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Trish and Amy made their way to the ring to rapturous applause and cheers from the fans. They had come to see a show, and that's exactly what they were going to get, courtesy of Eric Bischoff.

Molly and Ivory were already waiting for them in the ring. They were giving them dirty looks but Amy and Trish knew it was just for show, seeing as they were good friends backstage. "Hey Amy, how is Willow holding up?" Molly asked quietly "she's ok. She just wants Eric away from her" she replied as the two women prepared for combat. Trish and Ivory were each in their own corners of the ring, cheering on their partners who were in the ring. Amy knew it was going to be a long hard match, and she wasn't wrong. 10 minutes into the match and all four women were badly beaten and exhausted, but not one of them had come close to a three count. Trish and Ivory were lying in the middle of the ring, they had both just taken each other out with a clothesline, Amy and Molly desperate to tag in. "Come on Trish" yelled Amy and she heard Molly across in the opposite corner yell the same thing to Ivory. Slowly Trish managed to crawl to the corner and tag Amy's out stretched hand as Ivory did the same with Molly. The two women were really going at each other, when all of a sudden, the titantron came on. Amy turned in the ring to face the video which was being shown. It was her leaving Adams house that very morning. She felt sick, just knowing that someone had followed her made her shiver, but she knew exactly who it was _ERIC BISCHOFF _she thought to herself _just wait till Willow gets her hands on you later. _Amy was so distracted by the video that she didn't hear Molly creep up behind her for a roll up. "1...2..." she managed to kick out. "Amy, what was that?" Molly asked quietly "Eric being a sneak, that's what" she replied, before going back into attack mode. Amy hit the Twist of Fate on Molly for the pin but Ivory broke them up. Trish speared her and tossed her out of the ring, before hitting Molly with the Stratusfaction as Amy climbed to the top rope for the moonsault "1...2...3. Here are your winners...Lita and Trish Stratus!" The two girls hugged each other in the ring "what was that video on the titantron?" Trish asked, but before Amy could answer, the referee was raising their arms in victory. _Eric, your little plan failed in round 1 _she thought to herself _let's see what you got for round 2. _

Backstage, Willow, Matt and Jeff couldn't believe what they had just seen on the screen. Amy, leaving Adams house, in the same clothes that she had worn the night before. "Guys, please don't say anything to mom" Willow said quietly "Wills, are you sure?" Jeff said "Yeah Jeff, I'm positive. This is just Eric's way of messing with us" she replied "anyways, all 6 of us are gonna be out there in less than 30 minutes so you need to go get ready" with that comment, Jeff wandered off to stretch out, as a pair of muscular arms found their way around Willows waist "you are amazing baby" Matt whispered into his girlfriends ear "you're taking Eric really seriously tonight" "Matt, shut up" she replies, turning her body round so that they now stood face to face "I don't wanna talk about Eric anymore. I'm not giving him the satisfaction of him freaking me out, and besides, I got a better use for those lips" before giving him a passionate kiss, just as Amy, Trish and Jeff came barging in, "will you two get a room?" Trish giggled "Well we did have one Miss Stratus, but it was gate crashed by 3 people" Willow replied "oh and congrats guys, that was one long hard fought battle out there." Amy was shaking as she stood over by her gear, she could barely stand up. She had never felt so weak and intimidated in her life. "Mom, are you ok?" Willow asked, Amy nodded "coz of what was shown tonight, on the titantron? I don't care. It's just Eric trying to scare me for tonights match. Mom, if you wanna be with Adam, then go for it" Amy looked at her daughter, smiled and pulled her into a hug "baby girl, I am so proud of you and I know that you will kick his ass tonight"

Edge made his way down to the ring as the special guest referee to a good cheer from the crowd. _Concentrate Adam_ he told though Amy had only spent one night at his house, Adam couldn't stop thinking about her. _Yes Amy is gonna be at ringside, so are Trish and Willow, but you need to focus on the match _he thought to himself_. _He barely had time to acknowledge fans when the champions' entrance music started. T&Amade their way to the ring, accompanied by Victoria, Molly and Ivory, the two girls that Amy and Trish had beaten less than 30 minutes ago. They didn't look too worried, until the Hardys entrance music started up. The crowd had gone wild for the two risk takers, it was their home town after all. They were accompanied to the ring by Willow, Amy and Trish. It was the first time that all 5 members of the Xtreme family had appeared in the ring together since Willow found out that Amy was her mom 18 months ago. The girls made their way to the outside of the ring as Jeff and Test squared off in the ring. Just like Trish and Amy's match against Molly and Ivory earlier, this was going to be a battle to the end for these two teams. Test immediately took control over Jeff, mainly due to the height difference between them. Test threw Jeff around the ring as if he was a rag doll. After nearly 15 minutes of wrestling, Matt hit the Twist of Fate on Albert, followed by a Swanton from Jeff for the pin. The Hardys were tag team champions once again. T&A left the ring and headed backstage as the Xtreme family celebrated in the ring. Jeff grabbed a microphone from one of the announcers "Trish baby, come here for a moment" he said as he took Trish's hand and led her to the middle of the ring. "Trish, baby, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. You are gorgeous, smart, funny, irresistibly sexy, and I wanted to ask you a small question" Trish could feel herself blushing, as her boyfriend got down on one knee. Willow handed him a small box, and as he opened it, she noticed the ring, _it was Willows mom Grace's ring _she thought to herself _so why does Jeff have it?_ "Trish Stratus, Will you marry me?" he blurted out, Trish bit her bottom lip, looked over at Willow, mouthed "thank you" turned to Jeff and said "Yes Jeff, I'll marry you" as he slipped the ring onto her slender finger before pulling her into a tight embrace, the crowd went wild. Matt and Willow looked at each other and smiled, but their joy was to be short lived.

The titantron had started up again, causing the crowd to go crazy at the images being shown. It was Willow and all the pictures that Eric had taken of her. "Doesn't Willow look absolutely beautiful everybody?" A voice yelled, causing the five people in the ring to turn around and stare at the top of the ramp. It was him, Eric Bischoff. "Oh don't worry Willow, this is nothing compared to what I will do to you later" Willow started shaking, as Matt put him arm around her. "What do you want Eric?" Matt asked, a look of pure hatred in his eyes "Matthew, if I told you, then it would spoil the surprise wouldn't it?" Eric replied, a smug look on his face "oh and here it comes. The secret that Willow and Matt Hardy didn't want the world to know" The titantron showed a video with a familiar location, it was Matt's back garden and they knew what was coming up. It was a video of Matt and Willows first kiss, the titantron cut off just before they actually kissed. "I'm gonna kill him" Matt snarled, under his breath "Matt, don't" Willow replied "that's what he wants you to do. Let me handle him. I need you to be by my side when I face him later on" Matt looked at her and she smiled _I love that smile _he thought to himself _and I always fall for it. She uses it like a weapon against me. _"Ok baby, whatever you want" he said. Willow took the mic from Jeff "Hey Eric, what is your problem?" Willow asked "I know that you think you got a chance with me, but how do I put it nicely? I'M NOT INTERESTED you creep" "Ouch Willow, that was harsh" Eric replied "you aren't backing out of our match are you Willow? Scared?" "Not a chance Eric. You and me, in this ring, 60 minutes. " she replied "it ends tonight Eric." Eric smirked and nodded and headed back to his locker room, leaving the five people in the ring wondering what tricks he was going to use during the match.

_Damn, she's one tough bitch _Eric thought to himself as he headed backstage _I can see that I will have to play dirty if I wanna beat her though. She's bound to have everyone at ringside with her and they will try to interfere, help her win. Not if I can help it though. _

"Mom, I don't want everybody to come down to the ring with me" Willow said back in the locker room "it's what he will be expecting" "baby, are you sure?" Amy said "Yeah I'm sure mom. I know that Eric will try and play dirty to beat me, but I've got a plan" she replied as she pulled up her new denim shorts. Trish, Jeff and Matt came into the locker room a few seconds later "we know who is refereeing your match" Jeff said "Its Earl Hebner" "so he should be fair. He doesn't like it when wrestlers play dirty to win" Trish added. "Well that's a good sign then" Willow replied, pulling on her white cropped tee on "oh Jeff and Trish, congrats on the engagement" "Thanks honey, but you didn't have to give us Grace's ring" Trish exclaimed "I wanted you to have it Trish. Anyways, it looks better on your finger that it ever did on mine" Willow replied, as the two friends hugged. As they separated "wow Willow, you look amazing. Eric won't be able to keep his eyes off you" Matt said jokingly "it's all for you Matt. This outfit is just for Eric's nightmares" Willow replied "you still wanting to go through with this plan?" she asked "you know I am baby girl. You know that I would do anything for you" Matt replied as he kissed his girlfriends lips. A tap on the door made the two lovers pull apart, it was Adam "hey guys, I just wanted to say Willow, good luck out there tonight. I know that you're gonna kick his ass" he said with a smile "thanks Adam. Do you wanna stay and watch the fight with Mom, Jeff, Trish and Matt?" she replied. Adam nodded as he went over to Jeff and Trish to congratulate them on getting engaged. Another knock on the door 10 minutes later indicated that it was time for Willow to go to the gorilla area "Showtime guys" she said, giving Matt a quick kiss "see you out there" he whispered in her ear, as she left the room.

Willow made her way to the ring first. The moment her music started up the crowds went wild for her. She was absolutely petrified, but she didn't let that show on her face. _Come on girl, you can do this_ she thought to herself, just as Eric's music started up. The crowd started booing him as he made his way down to the ring. This made Willow feel a bit better, knowing that the fans were really behind her in this fight. They wanted her to beat Eric Bischoff. "Oh Willow do we really have to fight?" Eric taunted "who's scared now Eric?" Willow replied with a smile on her face, the sparkle back in her eyes. Eric didn't wait for the opening bell to sound before lunging at Willow, making the first attack. They battled back and forth for dominance of the match for a good five minutes, before Eric made the first attempt at a pin. "Not so tough without all your friends are you?" he whispered in her ear as he lay on top of her, but she managed to kick out after 2 counts "in your dreams Eric" she replied as she kicked him in the abdomen. The dominance battle was ongoing until Willow had Eric in the position for the Twist of Fate, but he managed to counter it. He picked her up, ready to do a back breaker on her, but as he carried her into the middle of the ring, he swung her around, causing her foot to knock the back of Earl Hebners head, making him roll out of the ring and knocking him out for a few minutes. _It's all I need_ Eric thought to himself. He put Willow down, before picking her up by the roots of her hair, so she was completely at his mercy. He kicked her in her stomach, causing her to bend forward and Eric suplexed her, nearly knocking her out. He looked at the younger redhead lying there in the middle of the ring. _Time to make her suffer_ he thought to himself, as he slid out of the ring to grab a chair. _Matt, please help me_ Willow thought to herself. She could hear the sound of the chair hitting the canvas of the ring. Preparing to be hit by the chair she closed her eyes tightly. Suddenly the crowd exploded. Matt had run through the crowd, to come and save his girlfriend. Eric turned around, attempted to hit Matt with the chair, but he missed, giving Matt the opportunity to give him a low blow, causing Eric to drop the chair. Matt picked it up, hit Eric with it, knocking him out cold before giving him a Twist of Fate onto the chair. Matt threw the chair out of the ring before saying "Pin him baby girl" quietly to Willow, as he went and hid outside the ring. She summoned up all of her remaining strength and crawled over to Eric and put one arm across his chest, just as Earl Hebner made his way back into the ring "1...2...3. Here's your winner, WILLOW!" a booming voice yelled through the arena "I beat you Eric. Now STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME" Willow snarled at Eric. She felt a pair of hands around her waist, helping her up. It was Matt "well done baby. I'm so happy for you" he said as he hugged her. Willow wasn't expecting what happened next. Matt kissed her in the middle of the ring. As he pulled away from her, he could see that she wasn't expecting it, her face said it all. "Willow, I'm sorry baby. I know that you didn't want people knowing about us this early on" Matt said. Willow just looked at him, he was embarrassed and she had never seen him like that. She was shocked, but she thought about it for 30 seconds and she knew what she had to do. As he made his way out of the ring and up the ramp, she ran after him "Matt wait" she yelled, he stopped and turned to face her. He started to apologise again, but she held a finger to his lips, "It's time that everyone knew about us" she said before pulling him into a passionate kiss for the whole world to see. Eric watched on from inside the ring, a feeling of nausea coming over him. Willow had beaten him, thanks to the aid of Matt Hardy. _She totally humiliated me_ he thought to himself _and now she flaunts her love for him right in front of me. Well Willow, you may have beaten me tonight, but this is far from over! I will have my revenge. _

* * *

><p>2 months later...<p>

The redhead was sat in the bathroom, staring at the plastic strip she held in front of her. _Please be negative, please God let it be negative she_ prayed silently, tears filling up her eyes. _I can't believe I was so stupid, _she thought to herself_. _She sat there in silence for a good 10 minutes before plucking up the courage to look at the tiny bit of plastic she had placed on the floor. She picked up the box and read the instructions, it was one line for negative and two lines for positive. She couldn't bottle it up any longer, she slowly picked up the plastic strip, the tears rolling over her cheeks. She saw one line, then another. _Shit, _the redhead thought to herself _I'm pregnant. This is gonna change everything. _

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: this is gonna be the last post for a few weeks as I'm away on holiday :-)<strong>

**A huge thanks to Nat-Nat360 for the reviews xx :-)**

**New Story coming in September **


End file.
